Looking to the Holidays
by BrambleCottage
Summary: Jane and Maura realise their feelings for one another… But decide to keep it to themselves over the forthcoming holiday festivities to avoid any pressure on their new relationship. Will they manage to keep their secret? Festive frolics with the Rizzoli and Isles Families. Fluff! Rating now changed to M (chapter 3 onwards) for more than a bit of smut...
1. Chapter 1

Jane sits deep in the plush grey linen covered sofa in her best friend's sitting room. The room could have been torn directly from the pages of home and garden magazine but the photographs that had appeared sporadically over the past two years gave it a decidedly homely feel. The fire had been stoked and crackled in the background as Jane pulled her laptop into her, resting it on her elevated legs that were propped on the ottoman. Jane had made a decision. This year Christmas shopping would not involve a mad dash around the mall on the 24th December, or as in the case of two years ago a trip around a sketchy 7-eleven on the way back from a crime scene on Christmas morning.

Browsing through gift websites Jane allowed the feeling of utter contentment to wash over her, enjoying the fires heat moving over her skin and the smell of dinner drifting through from the kitchen. Clicking on the next item that caught her eye Jane began to read the embellished description excited to find a seemingly perfect gift for old partner and mentor Korsak. As she read the soft hand of Dr Maura Isles touched on the left shoulder, the good Doctor peering over her shoulder as she simultaneously offered a cold bottle of Jane's favourite beer. Grateful for the thoughtful gesture Jane turned her neck to look back at her friend in thanks.

"Hey" Jane said smiling with a goofy look completely unfamiliar to anybody besides Maura. Taking the bottle from her friend "thanks."

"So…" Maura smiled back before looking at the laptop screen "are you shopping?" The excited yet shocked look on Maura's face at the prospect of Jane voluntarily shopping, albeit online, looked like Christmas morning had come early.

"Yeah, I wanted to get some really nice gifts this year… I don't know, I just feel like I wanna make this Christmas extra special" Jane blushed as she spoke "I mean it's TJ's first propper Christmas where he knows whats happening, your folks are coming, ma's finally moving on from the divorce and I just don't wanna be the one handing out six packs of Sam Adams, boxes of batteries and 'windshield wonders' because I'm too disorganised to get you, I mean all of you guys, the gifts you deserve… I want to put some thought into it."

"A collar mounted lightweight video unit?"

"Yep, its ace… I just can't decide whether to get it for Vince or Jo Friday!"

Maura giggled and shook her head smiling. "I'll leave you to it, dinner will be ready in half an hour." As she walked away the young doctor's hand brushed over the detective's shoulders.

Maura walked back into her kitchen, the very heart of the house. When she had first purchased this property she had approached it in the only way she knew, in the way she had her first apartment in Paris, her town house in Oxford and her first condo in Boston back when she was at BCU. She arranged for the most exclusive and highly sought after interior designers and decorators, her mother had sent a selection of art work both from the family collection and newer pieces she had picked up traveling around the European art scene. It had been a complete success. They had created a tasteful yet comfortable environment as requested. It was the epitome of style. Classic in its American architecture yet with influence from Europe and Africa. That was just over three years ago when Maura started working as the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. Since taking up this prestigious position Maura found herself with an unrecognisable life. She had met her best friend, detective Jane Rizzoli, at work and after a bumpy start they developed a close friendship… a best friendship. Friendship with Jane came with nights out at the local cop bar the Dirty Robber, friendship with Jane's partners Vince Korsak and Barry Frost and adventures with Jane's loud Italian family. It was the inclusion in this family that Maura treasured so deeply and nine months ago after inviting Angela to move into her guesthouse following her unexpected divorce Maura found herself embroiled in every aspect of Rizzoli life. Her house is now home, full of people, full of laughter, full of drama, and slowly full of items and objects that were not part of the designers original concept! On the mantle sat a signed baseball Jane has purchased at the first charity auction they attended together, a basket sat neatly stacked with toys in the corner of the sitting room for TJ, and a high chair was a permanent fixture at the dining table and various items of sporting equipment filled the hall closet. Photographs litter the sideboards and windowsills, many in ad hoc frames, documenting occasions and events that Maura's held so dear. Even on the kitchen side, nestled in with the state-of-the-art coffee machine and waffle maker sat a photograph taken at the Boston police Department softball competition, when Maura had played her first game. In the photograph, taken by Vince, Jane stood behind Maura, her chest to the other woman's back, a strong long olive tan arm locked around the front of her neck, proudly hugging the doctor close. Maura looking back at Jane the widest grin brimming with pride at winning the game.

Maura was content, happier that she'd ever been in her life and excited by the thought of the upcoming holiday. Despite this, the socially awkward Doctor longed for something more. She was unsure what this "more" was so she repressed the feeling and carried on revelling in her happiness.

_"Crap"_

Brought back abruptly from her drifting thoughts Maura could hear frustrated cursing in the form of a gravelly voice coming from the sitting room.

_"… Just here… Piece of shit browser… Double-click damn you…"_

Smiling to herself she should've known that Jane could not spent more than a few minutes shopping without this reaction.

* * *

The cursing continued and a smile spread across Maura's face as she walked towards her blaspheming friend.

_"Jesus… You were right here for God's sake… Where the hell has it all gone…"_

Maura walked in front of the sofa and sat slowly next were best friend. Reaching a right hand out and gently stroking Jane's leg the seething brunette could be seen to physically calm.

"Jane…" Maura spoke the name slowly "I believe you may have broken your own record in having a computer-based breakdown". A look amusement was plastered on Maura's face as she looked up at her friend.

Jane pouted, her lower lip shooting out as she looked from the doctors hazel eyes to the screen. "But Maura, I was keeping little tabs open with all the awesome gifts that I found and now they all disappeared."

Maura chuckled at the four-year-old style antics of her friend. "It's not funny Maura, took me ages to find all that and now they have all gone. You'll probebly just get a Snickers Bar and shammy cloth for your present now."

Maura slid her right arm behind Jane shoulders so she could get closer to the brunette and the laptop. Reaching her left arm over she effortlessly clicked icons and with a final look directly at Jane's face loaded the close tabs. Not breaking eye contact Jane smiled and quietly whispered "thank you."

The bond between the two women was stronger than ever. Searching her friends eyes Maura lent forwards, the magnetic pull leaving her mind blank, her eyes flickering between Jane's lust filled orbs and her mouth. Jane licked her lips, her heart thudding deep in a chest…

The shrill sound of timer crashed through their moment, both women pulling away in a confusion of clearing throats, blushing cheeks and averting eyes.

"That will be the dinner. I'll just…" With that Maura left the sitting room leaving Jane staring at her retreating figure.

Jane and Maura eat in silence both lost in thought of what had nearly occurred moments earlier on the sofa. Realisation slowly hitting both women simultaneously.

"Are you" Jane squeaked out and then laughed. Clearing her throat she tried again "Are you sure you're ready for what this Christmas has to hold? The entire Rizzoli clan will be here for three whole days and one day of their unique brand of craziness is enough to drive anyone to the edge."

Maura looked at her dramatic friend and smiled "I'm sure I'll cope."

"what about ma? Her maternal instincts are going into hyperdrive at this time of year, she'll be cooking enough food to feed the 5000, she'll be fussing over everybody in the house and whenever TJ is here the whirlwind that is Angela will turn into a typhoon!"

"Jane, you know I love your family and am looking forward to a Christmas like I've never had. Anyway I want to meet the extended family. Angela talks about them fondly. I'm sure they will all be fun to spend time with. Now if you had enough food go back to your shopping… I'll pop these bits away and then maybe we can find a film to enjoy."

* * *

Curled up on the sofa with 'The Holiday' playing on the large screen TV Maura snuggled closer into Jane. "So tell me more about the Rizzoli Christmas traditions."

Jane mindlessly traced patterns on Maura's leg with her thumb "well… First off my mother enters her Christmas spirit with a bang on 1st December. I guess every year since we were kids she's used it as an excuse to have Tommy Frankie and me spend time with her. When we were kids we were always off goofing around, playing sports and hanging out with the neighbour kids so when December came round she started organising "Christmas" activities that were compulsory! This year with pa gone I guess she'll be even worse. If we survive the buildup to Christmas then the real terrifying activities start to take place. On Christmas Eve the entire Rizzoli family gets together for a day of food and drink. This year's Ma's year to host so they will be invading here. It's a pride thing, a competition on whose grandkids are the cutest, who has the most grandkids, whose kids have made the best marriages… Between the divorce and us three ma doesn't have much to gloat about."

"How could you say that Jane. TJ is a beautiful baby, Frankie is preparing for his detective exams and is a gentleman, Tommy has turned his life around and is providing for TJ, and you. You are beautiful, highly decorated detective, the hero of Boston. You will embody what love means, selflessly…"

Before she could finish Jane kissed Maura, taking her bottom lip between her own, the thumbs stroking the porcelain cheeks of the best friend.

Realising what she had done Jane freezes in place sucking a gasp of shock and with it the taste and scent Maura. Unmoving.

Maura quickly grabbed Janes face holding in place, her lips still brushing those of the Italian. "Jane, Jane please don't pull away… It's okay… don't leave me… I love you… I'm in love with you… Please don't panic… I love you Jane... don't panic."

Jane opened her eyes immediately finding comfort in Maura. With a single tear rolling Jane takes a sharp intake of breath. "Your eyes have stars in them."

Maura let out a sob of relief.

"Maura I love you but I'm not ready. I'm not ready to face ma or the family. And I'm scared, I'm scared I'm going to screw this up and ruin the best thing that ever happened to me. You, you're the best thing that ever happened to me and I can't lose you".

"You won't Jane, I promise I will let you" Maura Kiss Jane again and again "I love you."

Jane rested her forehead on Maura's and let her eyelids drop. "But the rest of them"

"It's simple Jane, we won't tell them. They won't notice any change in our relationship status until we decide to tell them. I promise I won't rush you."

Jane opened her eyes and looked again at Maura "in that case, this could be fun." With a grin and a wink Jane tentatively leaned in to capture her best friend's lips once more in an ever deepening Kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 9am on Sunday morning and Jane sat on the high stool at the breakfast counter in Maura's kitchen, newspaper folded in hand, sipping on her coffee. Jane had given in to Maura's incessant nagging and had this morning pulled her new reading glasses out of their case and placed them on before the honey blonde could say anything. She'd had the glasses for over a week but refused to wear them claiming the optometrist has just wanted to make a quick buck from her. The black full rimmed Ralph Lauren glasses were stylish she supposed, and they did make the newspaper type a little clearer but she was still convinced it was all a con.

Maura, still dressed in her Cinder Rose silk nightgown and matching dressing gown busied herself with breakfast not looking over at her best friend. Was she her girlfriend now? She hadn't pushed Jane for a label on the sofa last evening but she didn't think the detective would oppose to her thinking of their newly defined relationship in that way. "An egg white omelette Jane?" Maura asked if she gathered the ingredients and lit the hob.

Looking up from the newspaper Jane grinned "how about a proper omelette, egg yolks included and healthy side order of pig?" With her eyebrows raised Jane waited for Maura's objections.

"Jane, I told you before the yoke of the egg contains a high amount of dietary cholesterol and fat. You have a history of cardiovascular disease in your ancestry so you should…" Maura stopped abruptly when she saw Jane sitting with her legs propped up on the neighboring stool, her perfectly tan and muscular knees pocking out to be viewed above the counter. Her dark curls cascading loosely around her grinning face and her new designer glasses in place accentuating her already impressive cheekbones.

"Maura, I've told you before I like my omelettes to taste like an omelette. I run every day and work out three times a week at the gym. I think I can take on a badass egg yolk"

"Jane…" Maura said forgetting entirely about breakfast as she walked around the counted and pulled Jane's legs down, positioning herself between the sculpted thighs. "You look very sexy like this. Very geek chic" Maura captures Jane's lips tasting the Columbian coffee taste lingering.

"Maura…" The Detective whined in response

"I'm sorry Jane but you do look sexy. Deal with it"

The two women smiled at each other and Maura moved to kiss Jane once again.

Angela Rizzoli had always been an early riser. Every morning at 5:30am she would wake ready to start the day. Her kids could never understand why she woke up so early especially as she was always falling asleep in front of the TV by 9 o'clock at night. But that's the way she'd always been and it gave precious time to herself, time that she never admitted to anyone that she needed. This morning Angela had already vacuumed the guesthouse, made fresh soup ready for lunch and she had a rye bread dough proving in the banneton Maura had given her for her last birthday.

Angela placed a cup of coffee carefully on the table and sat down, positioning Frankie's laptop in front of her and pressing the power button. With the computer whirling to life Angela sipped at her coffee before getting down to business. Browsing the Internet she compiled a list of suitable things she will make her family to do in the run-up to Christmas, especially now their numbers included her first grandbaby, TJ. Scribbling in her notebook the last of the ideas Angela whistled Joe Friday. The little dog scampered over to Angela who in turn scoops the mutt up into arms. "Let's go find your mommy and aunty Maura."

Walking out of the guesthouse into the crisp Boston morning Angela crossed the immaculate courtyard to the kitchen door of the main house. As was her habit Angela opened the door, let the little dog down and shouted her greeting. "Morning girls."

Maura pulled away from Jane's lips and with a quick wink retreating back to the hob.

"Geeze ma, why'd you have to barge in like that?" Jane whined, a blush filling her cheeks as she attempted to gather herself back to her paper and coffee.

Ignoring her daughter entirely Angela walked into the kitchen making a beeline for Maura, walking straight past her oldest child who was currently being enthusiastically greeted by Joe Friday. It had taken a long time for Maura to become accustomed to the tactility Angela demonstrated towards her so freely, but now as the Rizzoli matriarch engulfed her a hug, kissing her cheek, the doctor found herself reveling in the familial bliss.

"Good morning Angela, I trust you slept well?"

"Like a log sweetie". Pouring herself a cup of coffee from the half empty cafeteria that sat on the granite worktop Angela looked over at Jane. "Janie, look at you with your spectacles, you look so elegrant. Very like a sexy secretary."

"Ma" Jane practically yelled, removing the glasses and waving her arms. "There is so much wrong with what you just said. You don't even…"

"Oh calm down Jane, I was just saying…"

"Well don't"

"Fine." Taking a long drink from her coffee Angela appreciated the quality Columbian roast that Maura always brought from the market. "I've started on my Christmas plans. This year's first Rizzoli Christmas activity will be an evening skating at the Boston Common frog pond. You remember Janie, you and your brothers used to tear around that pond every year, you practicing your skills, thinking that one day you'd be the first female NHL player?" Chuckling at the memory Angela walked over and sat beside her daughter "So what do you think Maura? Are you up for joining us a week tomorrow? Janie can teach you to skate or you can sit with me and watch the fun. I think TJ is going to love it. That reminds me I must tell Frankie to help me to copy all the photos off my camera."

"I think that sounds wonderful Angela. I will look forward to it. Now, if you'll excuse me I shall get dressed". As Maura walked out the kitchen her hand couldn't resist softly stroking Jane's arm on the way past. Jane looked up slyly in response with a smile creeping across her face before forcing her attention back to her newspaper and away from the retreating blond.

* * *

The following week pasted in a similar manner to all the weeks that had gone before. Jane stayed at Maura's three nights during the week, Maura took pizza to Jane's apartment for their Wednesday film night, and Friday saw drinks at the Robber with Frankie, Frost and Korsak. Jane and Maura's routine saw very little change, however the nights spent on the sofa and curled up in bed included stolen kisses and lingering touches as the two women tentatively explored each other. It was Jane who unsurprisingly stunted the physical progression of their relationship, but Maura, understanding Jane's reservations, didn't push.

* * *

Jane sat at her desk reading over the witness statements a final time before she completed the report on her latest case. A week of chasing leads all over Boston finally led to the arrest of a corn dog vendor who had taken it upon himself to secure his "territory" by impaling his parasol shaft through the chest cavity of an upstart hotdog seller from the Back Bay. Opening her top desk drawer Jane ran her thumb over her glasses case. Her head was hurting, the writing on the page was fuzzy but she couldn't bring herself to put on the glasses that had laid dormant for over a week. Telling herself she hadn't got time to put up with the banter and abuse from her colleagues if she wanted to be finished and at the frog pond to meet her family by 6:30.

Maura walked into the bullpen briefly glancing at a Cartier watch, 4pm. Her eyes immediately sought the figure of Jane sitting behind a desk, her fingers kneading away at her obviously tense forehead. She recognised the symptoms of one of Jane's tension headaches. Walking over to Jane Maura nodded her greeting to Jane's partners who themselves appeared focused on the paperwork. Standing behind the pained detective Maura lightly grasped Jane's hands and slowly moved them to rest on the desk. Bringing her own hands back to her girlfriend's temples she started to softly draw soothing circles with her fingers. Jane let out a guttural moan and buried her head backwards into the doctors chest. Forgetting they were surrounded by a room full of male colleagues Jane surrendered to the comfort and relief Maura was providing. Jane looked up and caught Maura's gaze, smiling at the other woman before they were torn from their moment by Vince Korsak clearing his throat.

Barely moving from her position Maura continued her actions, content in the thought that this act would be perceived purely as a friendly gesture. "Will you be joining us skating Vince?"

"Yeah Vince…" Jane emphasises Vince in a teasing voice "I think I'd pay good money to see you skate."

Barry Frost joins in a teasing "skate, hell the old man would just slide around the ice on his doughnut cushioned arse waiting for Mrs Rizzoli to bring out some Christmas baking… I would pay to see it though". The two detectives and Doctor laughed at the indignant face on their mentors face.

"Angela and I will enjoy watching you buffoons make fools of themselves from the safety of pavilion. Will you be skating Doctor Isles?" Vince asks looking over once again at the blonde Doctor who continues to massage her friend's cranium.

"I'm gonna teacher her" Jane says with a wide grin before Maura can answer.

"Really detective Rizzoli? And what leads you to believe I cannot already skate?"

Jane's eyes almost fluttered as she looked up "well can you? You never said…"

Maura winked in response "you'll just have to wait and see!"

* * *

Walking through the Boston police department parking garage Jane threw her holdall over her shoulder before quickly looking around and wrapping a free arm around Maura. Stealing a quick peck Jane smiled "I'm actually really looking forward to this evening."

"Me too Jane" Maura bit her bottom lip as she looked back as a girlfriend through hooded eyes.

Approaching the car Jane quickly gave the doctors backside quick squeeze. "I'm driving" with that Jane practically skipped the drivers door before opening it and slipping in. Jane loved to drive Maura's car. She could never understand why the doctor had purchased a Porsche Panamera even if it was the e-Hybrid edition when she refused to drive faster than a pensioner. Despite the sports car having four doors Jane decided the metallic carbon grey paint job, 20 inch spyder alloys and the Marsala Brown and Cream Leather interior made it utterly badass. "I love this car."

Maura chuckled as the Jane drove the car up the ramp and on to Harrison Avenue. "Well make the most of it Jane, if we ever have children this will have to be traded in for an SUV."

Jane griped the steering wheel a little tighter but held her nerve. This was something many people never realised about the innocent looking Doctor. Given the chance Maura would take any opportunity to throw Jane off-balance just the fun of it.

"You're trying to shit me up Maura but it won't work. Anyway, I would look totally badass pulling up at Little League tryouts in a pimped up Range Rover, a perfect miniature version of you kitted out in a tiny Red Sox shirt ready to kick ass with all the other four-year-olds". Grinning Jane glanced at Maura who looked back with a dreamy gaze.

Jane accelerated through the lights on the Massachusetts Turnpike and continued along Tremont Street. As she drove Jane's right-hand sort out Maura's, her thumb absentmindedly rubbing circles on the back of the doctor's hand as she held it in her lap. Jane pulled onto Spruce Street and parked the car with ease. She briefly kissed the back of Maura's hand before getting out of the car and making her way around to open the door for the doctor. Maura exited to the car with elegance and allowed her hand to lingering in Jane's a moment longer than necessary. Jane opened the back door and grabbed her holdall before turning to see the blonde Doctor standing with her own pair of immaculate white skates in hand. Jane smiled "you never do things by half do you Maur?"

* * *

After greeting everyone and fussing over TJ Jane pulled out her hockey skates from her bag. When Jane had secured her skates to her feet and pulled on her knit gloves she looked at Maura who was fastidiously tying the laces on her skates. Walking over, achieving a swagger even with skates on, Jane pulled Maura up from her seat on the bench by the hand.

"Ready?"

Maura nodded and hand in hand they made their way to the entrance of the ice.

"So can you skate?" Jane all but whispered in Maura ear.

"It's been a while Jane… I think I'll probably need to hold me close whilst I get my balance".

Jane stepped onto the ice and held out a hand for Maura to take as she stepped down onto the frozen surface in front of her. Jane wrapped her right arm around Maura's waste, and held her left hand in her own enjoying the feeling of Maura against her. "You can lean back into me Maur if you need to".

Maura smiled to herself as they slowly started to make their way around the rink. The skaters, including Frankie and Frost whipped past so Jane held Maura tighter. "You're doing great".

After a few minutes and half a dozen laps around the pond without more than a couple of stumbles Jane brings them to a halt back at the entrance. "I think Tommy is getting TJ ready to try skating. I'm going to go help him bring that little penguin contraption down to the ice. Coming?"

Maura held the side and turned to look at Jane. "I think I can try this on my own for a few minutes, I want to see if I can still do it on my own."

Jane walked off the ice and over to Tommy and TJ. Tommy had hired a penguin sled for TJ to push around the rink so he could learn to balance on his skates. As Tommy picked up the penguin Jane scooped a giggling TJ into her arms. With his little double bladed skates swinging they made their way back to the ice. Before reaching the edge TJ started clapping and pointing excitedly at the ice. Looking in the direction his tiny hand was pointing Jane could see a figure skater spinning rapidly in the centre of the ice. As she looked closer the skater slowed the spin as she lowered herself into a one legged crouched position before standing again in joining the flow of skaters albeit with the most elegant style.

"Maura" Jane said in awe.

"Mar-wa" TJ giggled and he clapped his hands "ook…Mar-wa"

"It is little buddy" Jane smiled "that's your beautiful aunty Maura".

Jane placed TJ gently onto the ice and helped Tommy steady the child. With all the people, and Angela shouting his name, taking photos and waving from the side it took a moment for TJ to gain his bearings. As soon as the father and son seem to be under control Jane looked around the pond for her honey blonde.

Seeing Maura weave in and out of the skaters Jane took after her at speed. Jane gained on Maura, effortlessly using crossovers to speed around the end of the pond. Approaching from behind Jane firmly took hold of Maura's hand "I believe Doctor Isles you were holding out on me".

Smiling at the detective Maura had a small jump landing perfectly to face Jane and seamlessly skating backwards. Jane shook her head with a smile plastered over her face "I feel like I've been hustled" she grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

The week following the family skating trip passed with relative ease. Angela arranged for the family to go with TJ to a Christmas Punch and Judy show (at which Jane amused herself by renaming all the characters and whispering alternative dialogue in Maura's ear), and on Thursday they all had endured what Jane could only hope was the only Christmas sing-a-long of the year.

Jane's week at work was also remarkably civilised with a single case of domestic homicide in a small Beacon Hills condo. The case was all wrapped up by Friday and it was barely four in the afternoon when Jane left police head-quarters. She was leaving Maura in the morgue completing an autopsy for Detective Crowe but this once Jane was happy to be returning home without the doctor.

Jane had found it odd at first when she thought of Maura's place as her 'home' but she again decided not to put much thought to it… which turned out to be something she was getting remarkably good at. As Jane drove her unmarked black Subaru Legacy through the early rush hour traffic she thought about all that had happened in the last week.

_A week ago she was perfectly content in her friendship with Maura. Sure she occasionally had dreams about the beautiful ME, and on the odd occasion she found herself staring at Maura's sublime figure, but all in all she functioned well as her friend. What she couldn't quite figure out was how since that first kiss a dam seemed to have been broken. She thought about the feel Maura's perfect pale skin when she should have been scanning through a victims phone records; she fixated on the way Maura's lips looked every time the doctor licked her chai Latte foam from them even as she stood in a crowded elevator; she found herself sitting at her desk with her eyes shut remembering the way Maura smelt when she should have been doing anything other than fantasising in the workplace. _

_That was all when Maura was away from her being the extraordinary pathologist that she was. When Maura was in Jane's presence, whether it be at a crime scene, in the division one café or at home, Jane found it near impossible to resist the urge to touch and kiss her. She was beginning to feel like a pervert as her desires became stronger and stronger and her fantasies became more and more explicit and vivid. She guessed the limited time the pair had had alone together through the week, due to her Ma demanding Christmas activities, had done very little to help the situation. Now all she needed to do was get through the evening at the annual Dirty Robber charity quiz night before she could whisk the good doctor home and finally…_

Jane swerved dramatically as she pulled her car back into lane barely missing a truck who honked continuously as warning… maybe she would think about something else till she was safely home!

* * *

Parking her car in the garage Jane made her way into the house. Before she had even shut the door behind herself Jo Friday leaped into the detective's arms in a Scooby Doo style jump before giving her a swift lick up the right cheek. "Nice to see ya too Jo" Jane laughed as she let the little dog down. Next blocking her path was the impressive African spurred tortoise that Maura cherished so dearly. Bass had his head bowed slightly and if she didn't know better looked like he was shyly waiting for her to greet him also. Bending down Jane petted the mottled tortoise shell "Hello to you too Mr Bass." The ancient tortoise looked up and nodded his head in response. Yep, Jane needed to de-stress… she was beginning to see things!

Walking into Maura's bedroom Jane walked immediately to her side of the bed to dispose of her badge and gun into the bedside table draw. Opening the mahogany draw Jane placed her index finger on the scanner effortlessly opening the gun safe. As the compression gas strut opened the lid and held it up Jane smiles to herself. Maura had had the pistol safe fitted over a year ago for when Jane stayed over. Thinking back Jane couldn't remember the reason Maura used for having it fitted in her own bedroom but Jane never questioned it. It just felt right.

Jane walked over to the tall dresser and pulled out of her draw a pair of dark denim jeans and a fitted black shirt. Throwing them on the end of the plush bed Jane took stock of how much Maura's bedroom differed from her own. Maura had a large king mahogany sleigh bed in pride of place, layered with expensive Egyptian cotton sheets, duvet and cushions all in varying shades of white, cream and ivory. The room had a tranquil yet cosy feel to it; with waxed wood floors and an exceptionally large duck egg blue rug. Back in Jane's own apartment the bedroom was functional at best with a simple divan bed donning a double duvet with a stripy blue cover that she got on sale from Walmart when she had no time to do laundry. Jane liked this room better. Smiling the tall Italian walked to the en suite to shower away the day.

* * *

Maura pulled into her garage and parked next to Jane's Subaru. Excited in the thought of seeing her detective Maura had a proverbial skip in her step as she made her way inside and experiencing a similar welcome by the two animals that Jane had encountered an hour earlier. Noticing the abandoned ground floor Maura ascended the stairs and walked along to her bedroom. Walking in Maura softly called out "Jane?"

"Maura?" Jane jumped and grabbed her shirt, holding it tightly against her naked chest. Looking over her shoulder Jane watched Maura approach with a predatory look in her eye.

Jane was standing with her naked perfectly toned back to her girlfriend, yet the grip she held on her shirt and the angle of her stance allowed the doctor a glimpse of side cleavage to also admire. Jane's low slung jeans drew Maura's eye down the length of her spine. Walking slowly up to Jane in silence, just as you would approach a wild animal, Maura reached out and ran the back of her fingers down the exposed ribcage leaving goose pimples in her wake, her knuckles barely caressing the side of Jane's breast as it passed.

Jane shivered at the feeling, a short sharp intake of breath leaving her lightheaded as her eyes drift closed. _God if Maura can do this to me by brushing her hand over my side how am I going to survive when Maura really makes her move?_

Throwing caution to the wind Jane turned, dropping her shirt in the process and capturing Maura's soft soft lips in a passionate kiss. With her hands finding Maura's hips Jane pulled them together, her thumbs stroking up under the doctors designer blouse. Jane bit on Maura's lower lip as she pulled back and grinned. "How was your day dear?" Jane drawled.

Before Maura had chance to answer Jane lent in once more kissing her fiercely before she began to guide them both to the bed. As the back of Maura's knees hit the mattress both women collapsed onto the luxurious linens. Now on top of the doctor with her hands planted beside the mass of honey blonde hair Jane lifted herself slightly to take in the sight beneath her.

Maura reached forward and ran her hand slowly up tucking the Italians mass of curls behind her ear. Moments passed with nothing more than intense eye contact. No words were needed. They could see the love and desire they each held. Jane could feel her heart thumping powerfully and was sure that her left breast must be bouncing from its' force but she pushed her anxieties down and lowered herself down to take Maura's lips once more.

* * *

Angela walked into the main house with her camera and hdmi cable. She wanted to look at the skating photos on Maura's big screen TV in case there were any shots she wanted to use in personalised Christmas gifts. Maybe a Rizzoli family calendar would be a nice present for her elderly aunts.

Realising that Jane and Maura were nowhere to be seen Angela placed the camera in the sitting room and made her way to the kitchen. Angela couldn't help the feeling of unease she felt when her kids weren't where they were meant to be. Helicopter mom Jane called it but given Janie's track record of being held by serial killers and kidnapped the older Rizzoli didn't feel that her paranoia was misplaced.

Angela walked up the stairs pulling out her phone as she went. Maybe one of the girls had text her with their plans. As she reached the landing Angela slipped her phone back into her pocket. No messages.

"Maura? Janie?" Angela shouted as she approached Maura's Room.

Angela heard what she thought was a small scream. Opening the door quickly, panic already set in, unprepared for what danger she was about to find her daughter and Maura in.

Jane stood with wide eyes staring at the now open bedroom door in which her mother stood. Jane's naked torso emphasised her quickened breathing. Maura sat upright on the bed facing Jane, a combination of panic and amusement at Jane's facial expression creeping on her features.

"Janie?" Angela asked unsure what to make of the situation. A small smile began to sweep over her before Jane cut into her thoughts.

"I had a lump. I thought I had a lump in my... in my breast? So Maura was just checking but I'm fine. My breasts are fine aren't they Maura?"

Maura's eyes went wide before she realised Jane had left the question open so she wouldn't have to attempt lying. "Yes. Yes your breasts are perfect."

Jane raised her eyebrowns and gave the doctor a stern look before rolling her eyes. She had missed the slight look of disappointment her mother was portraying.

Maura feeling brash (and wanting to support her non lie), stood and ran her hand firmly up to cup Jane's left breast as if to examine her once more. Secure in the knowledge that Angela's view was blocked by her own body Maura tweaked Jane's nipple before winking and turning away. "Perfect. Defiantly no lumps. Will you join me for a cup of tea Angela?"

Jane stood shell shocked in the room, a barrage of emotion coursing through her ranging from mortification and embarrassment to extreme arousal and relief that their secret remained safe.

* * *

Perched in the sitting room on the sofa Angela and Maura scrolled through the photographs on the TV. Tommy with TJ in his arms, father and son waving at the camera; TJ hugging another tiny child Angela had befriended, both in bobble hats and little mitts; Vince sipping on a carry out coffee with his hand to the camera and a shy grin on his face; Frankie and Frost mid chest bump and another of them high fiving as two young brunettes walked away; Angela and Vice both sitting on a bench each wearing a Santa hat, Angela's traditional red with white trim and Vince black with white trim and Bah Humbug embroidered on...

Jane stood silently in the sitting room door watching as her mother and Maura sat together cooing and commenting on each picture. As the next photo filled the screen Jane walked up behind the sofa, her right hand slipping over Maura's right shoulder, immediately getting engulfed in Maura's right hand. Angela's attention was held on the image and Maura guided Jane's hand against her cheek as they looked on at the TV. In full 64" glory was a perfect shot of Maura and Jane hand in hand skating as if they were dancing on ice, Maura skating backwards and Jane with the brightest look on her face. The two women were caught in a moment of pure bliss, oblivious to the other skaters and the Rizzoli on lookers. Angela felt a flutter in her chest when she looked at the picture but knowing her daughter had not yet made the realisation carried on flicking through the memory card so as to not spook her Janie.

* * *

Arriving at the Dirty Robber Jane, Maura and Angela walked into the buzzing bar and made their way over to their usual booth all greeting Vince, Frankie, and Frost who were already chatting. Sitting on the table were two pitchers of beer and a bottle of Maura's usual wine. A second glass prepared for Angela. Vince Korsak slid out of the booth to retrieve the quiz paper and pens leaving space for Maura and Jane to occupy. "Move up boys" Angela said as she slipped into place next to Frankie, who in turn had Frost trapped in the corner.

The usual friendly banter engulfed the group while they waited for Vince to return with the paper. Jane's hand had found Maura's thigh under the table, a position she was confident was inconspicuous to the rest of the table. When Korsak returned and sat next to Jane she kept her hand firmly in place giving a small squeeze to Maura's leg, the two women sharing a brief look and smile.

"OK, team name?" Vince asked as he popped his reading glasses on and looked down at the printed answer sheets.

"Maurapedia et al." Jane suggests with a smug look

"Jane… I've told you…"

"I know, not peer reviewed waa waa waa" Jane laughed

"Well I like it" Angela said, the rest of the table nodding enthusiastically.

"Perfect" Vince said as he quickly scribbled on the top of the pages.

Maura blushed at the compliment and ran her fingers so they interlocked with Jane's hand that continued to rest on her Vivian Westwood skirt. Jane subconsciously shifted closer to Maura.

"OK folks… quiet down" Bob the barman said into the crackling mic. "Welcome to the Dirty Robber Christmas Quiz… usual rules, no phones, no shouting out and Dr Isles word is final."

The crowd's laughter was good natured, and Maura giggled along. It had taken her a long time to realise that these types of joke were not aimed to make her feel bad but simply because she belonged. She loved it the fading blush returned with force.A continued blush that was not helped by Jane's hand venturing to play with her skirt hem.

"Right, let's start with an easy one… From which vegetable was Frosty the Snowman's nose made?"

Frankie looked at Frost and reached up to touch his nose. "What is it Frostie?" he laughed.

"Ignore him Barry. It's Carrot Vince" Angela said in a serious and proud tone as if she had just answered a question like "What famous work of Niccolo Machiavelli redefined the beliefs of cynicism in the Italian Renaissance?"

"Next Question" Bob read "The French call it "Buche de Noel", by what name do we know this Christmas dessert?"

"It translated to A Yule log" Maura said quietly. She never knew if she should hold back to give other member of the team to answer first but her mouth seemed to work on auto pilot when it came to facts.

"A favourite for Christmas dinner, by what name do we know the vegetable Brassica oleracea?"

"Brussels Sprouts." Maura said with a nod of her head

"Know it all" Jane muttered gently pinching the doctors thigh to highlight she was merely teasing.

"In which Christmas classic is it said that "Every time a bell rings, an angel gets wings"?"

"oooh I know this" Angela says but makes no attempt to voice the answer as her brow wrinkles as she tries to remember why it is so familiar.

"It's A Wonderful Life" Vince says as he writes "I like that film… makes you really think about what's important ya know" as he finishes writing he looks around the table obviously appreciating each and every person sat at the booth and what they mean to him.

Frost reached for the napkins on the end of the table and handed one to the older detective saying "Dry your eyes old women."

The quiz master continued with Christmas themed questions and the Maurapedia's scribbled quick answers: "Which rock superstar starred in the film "Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence"?; The song "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" features in which 1944 musical?; Which country is the largest exporter of Christmas trees?; What is a baby turkey called?"

Bob called time for a short break allowing the groups to reorder drinks and have a chat. Vince looked pleased as he looked down at is first sheet of thirty answers. The $100 Dirty Robber voucher was theirs. Angela slipped out of the booth following Korsak to the Bar leaving Frankie and Frost debating if GPS units were a good idea in Police cruisers. Maura patted Jane's leg… "If you'll excuse me I will just pop to the powder room. Jane?"

"ummm" Jane hummed looking up from the daze she had lost herself in.

"Are you going to join me in the ladies room?" Jane still looked slightly dazed "Did you know that people first started taking a companion to the 'powder room' in the 18th century, men's wigs were powdered in order to give them their distinctive white or off-white colour? Women didn't wear wigs, but wore a coiffure which were a similar concept to modern day hair extensions…"

"No history lesson Maur… let's go!" Jane shuffled out of the booth and held her hand out to the doctor. Maura relished the feeling of Jane's strong hand as she stepped onto the scrub wood floor in her grey peep tow Manolo Blahnik heals. The detectives hand found the base of the doctors back as she guided her through the busy bar.

As soon as the door swung closed behind them in the small restroom Jane's hands gripped Maura's hips spinning the smaller women and pushing her against the vanity. "Maur" Jane growled out in her rasp, her hips pushing into the blonde and running both hands over her clothed chest. "Can we just skip out? Play hooky from the quiz? Your house would be empty… we could open a bottle of your Touraine Sauvignon Blanc and maybe finish what we started earlier?" Jane's eye brows emphasised her intension with perfection.

Maura lent into Jane, angling her head perfectly to fit like a jigsaw with the Italians features, and initiated a tender kiss which quickly escalated into a heated make out session. Jane couldn't identify if it was her or Maura who had deepened the kiss and despite being aware that they were in a public setting in which anyone could walk in she revelled in the feeling of Maura's soft lips and inquisitive tongue.

The restroom door flung open and the sound of to women laughing filled the room. Their laughter died as there stare fell on the two guilty looking faces stood by the vanity. They made polite greetings to the strangers and Maura straightened her skirt, flicking her hair briefly in the mirror before pulling Jane behind her back to the bar.

Giggling at their near miss Jane felt reckless but liked it. She had been a pretty good kid growing up. She had had very little interest in dating so this sneaking around was a new experience for her. As they took their place back at the booth the quiz was already resuming.

"How many ingredients did the Catholic Church decree that there should be in a Christmas pudding?; In the 17th century Christmas cake was made to be eaten on what day?; What is a "Pfefferkuchenhaus"?; What Christmas item was invented by London baker Tom Smith in 1847?..

Jane and Maura had by this point come up with a new way of conferring on answers where Maura would lean over to Jane's ear, cupping her hand for added privacy, then she would pretend to whisper the answer in order to get a nod of agreement before sharing with the group. Of course she didn't need to have this confirmation but the feeling of Janes ear on her lips and the slightest shivers from the detectives was worth it.

"In which country are gifts bought to children on Epiphany Eve by a female Santa Claus named Befana?"

Jane bounced in her seat "Italy... she was my hero growing up. Nonna Rizzoli used to tell us about Befana." Maura looked at the child like expression on Jane's face and without thinking kissed the proud Italians cheek. Maura froze momentarily but the gesture appeared to not draw attention as the team tuned into the next questions.

"Ok, the final question is worth three points, one for each correct answer. What were the names of the three wise man?"

"Well we know they wasn't Vince, Barry and Frankie" Jane laughed getting good natured retort from the men.

"They were… Balthasar" Maura said slowly counting off on her fingers, "Melchior" she continued before panic crossed her face "I don't remember the third wise man! I never…"

"Breath Poindexter" Jane cut in "Caspar was the third."

Angela and the three men looked at Jane with expressionless gazes before Vince quickly finished scribbling the answers.

"What, I know stuff" Jane huffed.

"Looks like Dr Isles has been rubbing off on you Janie" Vince said before asking Angela about her plans for the Christmas dinner menu.

Barry Frost whispered to Frankie "I think your sister had been 'rubbing off' on Dr Isles too"

"Dude" Frankie said through the side of his mouth "that's my sister your talking about" after a pause her added "anyway there is no way Jane has made her move yet... my money is on new years."

* * *

"Night ma" Jane hugged Angela before unlocking Maura's back door.

"Thank you for a lovely evening Angela" Maura hugged the matriarch who was radiating heat wrapped in her hat, coat and scarf "I feel as elated at winning the quiz this evening as I did when I won the academic decathlon in Paris when I was seventeen."

Angela laughed lightly squeezing her second daughter, filled with pride. As they pulled apart a snow flake danced down and landed on Maura's nose before a second and third landed on her shoulders and in her loose curls.

"Look girls... it's snowing…" Angela hummed as she looked to the sky.

"This was going to be a great Chrstmas ma" Jane said smiling and looking at the snow dusted ME. Holding the door for the doctor Jane watched her mother walk across the glistening courtyard and safely enter the guest house. Closing the door and securing the lock Jane lent with her back against the door and took a deep breath. "This was totally going to be the best Christmas ever".

* * *

**Hi. I intend to change the rating on this story to M from the next chapter. I hope it will be ok with you all if this gets a little more risque?. Thank you also for the kind reviews. This is my first story so they have been a nice motivation.**


	4. Chapter 4

Walking into the bedroom Jane gently pushed Maura up against the wall, her lips slowly seeking out the doctors. Letting her nose linger in the honey blonde hair Jane savoured the scent… It smelled how it looked, beautiful. As their lips met they both felt like a barrage of fireworks were going off. Jane felt her knees turn to Jell-O and the flock of butterflies in the pit of her stomach returned in full force and brought friends.

Maura felt the tip of Jane's tongue push against her lips requesting permission to enter. She was more than willing to let the tongue travel wherever it wanted to explore. As they kissed they both let their hands wander over each other's body. Jane found her fingertips and scarred palms to be incredibly sensitive. No matter where she touched Maura, she felt it in all her nerve endings. Especially the nerve endings that were screaming for attention more and more as her underwear was getting soaked from excitement.

Maura was moaning softly as the detectives tongue grazed her neck. Her fingernails were digging into the shirt covering the Italians back. Reaching up the doctor unbuttoned a couple of buttons on Jane's shirt but couldn't get them to fit through the buttonholes. Jane moved Maura's fumbling hands and pulled her shirt off over her head. She stood there in her black plain bra and looked into hazel eyes.

"Will you please undo me?" Maura asked breathlessly.

Jane reached her shaking hands around and slowly pulled the delicate zip in the back of Maura's skirt down. As the skirt fell into a puddle of fabric on the floor Jane continued to remove Maura's blouse and finally unhooked her obviously expensive bra. Maura's breasts popped free and Jane immediately cupped them in her hands as she began to softly massage her nipples with her palms. The scars that had once haunted Jane now acted as extra texture that tortured the doctor in the very best of ways and provided Jane with immense pleasure.

_"Oh my God"_

Jane bent down and took one of the perfect nipples between her lips. She very gently began to circle it with her tongue while her shaking hands found purchase on Maura's hips. Maura looked down at the mass of dark Italian hair, with Jane's face barely visible through the cascading locks. The ME entwined her fingers in the detective's mass of hair, pulling her mouth closer to her full breast. Jane began to run her tongue back and forth across her hardened nipple. She could feel the nipple grow bigger and harder between her lips. She was already addicted to this feeling.

"Oooh, do it harder" Maura begged. "Oh God, please do it harder."

Jane's tongue began to treat her nipple like it was her clit. She applied more and more pressure and began to pick up speed. Taking the other nipple between my thumb and forefinger she began to roll it back and forth. Maura was beginning to moan louder and pulled harder on the raven hair.

"Jesus Maura," Jane rasped scarcely taking her mouth away "You feel amazing".

Kissing back up from Maura's chest past her neck Jane covered her mouth and drove her tongue in. Running on instinct Jane pushed her knee between Maura's legs as she began to grind her crotch against Maura's damp panties. Maura buried her mouth into Jane's shoulder. She was moaning loudly but it was muffled.

Jane ran her fingers down Maura's body, taking in the varying whimpers escaping the doctor as she went. Jane had started at her neck and followed the valleys of her throat and then her two exquisite breasts. Down further over her toned abdomen and past the navel to the top of her lace panties. Tucking her fingers into the elastic Jane slipped the underwear down smooth sculptured legs. The heel's Maura insisted on wearing everyday had created legs that models would be envious of and they were in no way wasted on the ravenous Italian. As soon as Jane's fingers returned from their journey the doctor and detective smiled shyly at each other.

Maura let her hands explore Jane's body. As she did, Jane swooped in to kiss those soft lips once more. Both women continued their exploration of each other, the tips of their fingers on each other's skin felt like they were blazing trails of fire. Finally Jane reached the jackpot.

Jane felt hair that was very soft. There wasn't much of it just a small patch. Maura had described it to her once before during an awkward conversation with her mother about personal grooming, a conversation from which Jane still didn't think she had truly recovered. Getting to the top of the slit Jane let her finger play just outside of the hot, wet interior. Maura was moaning a little louder and tried to lift her hips to force movement from Jane's finger. Jane grinned. Now this she could get used to.

Maura opened her hooded eyes and looked up and whispered "Jane, please."

Jane took in the magnificent sight beneath her once more. The enormity of what she was about to do with her best friend hit her once more but her desire overrode her insecurities. She had wanted this for as long as she could remember. Kissing down the pale body Jane's tongue reached the top of the slit and then immediately ran it down one side of the slit and came up the other side. Maura had her fingers entwined in Jane's hair once again and tried to pull Jane's face into her. Jane smiled into the doctors most intimate area, unsurprised that Maura was demanding in this department and overwhelmed by the amazing the feelings that were sweeping through her body were. Jane ran her tongue up the slit again without entering it. Without warning Jane lined up two of her long fingers and pushed them into Maura's saturated pussy. Jane nudged the throbbing clit with her nose before using the tip of her tongue to flick it once again. Maura's hips bucked off of the bed and the noise that came from her was almost satanic.

Jane began to work her clit with her tongue. Her fingers set an easy rhythm in time with the moans coming from above. The feeling of Maura's smooth walls felt oddly familiar… familiar from her own walls that she had become so familiar with fantasising about this night after night in the solitude of her own apartment. Feeling a soft padded spot on her top wall Jane knew she had hit gold as Maura began to squirm and call to God.

Maura pulled at Jane as the pace of the Italians fingers increased. "Jane… Jane… please I want to see you… Oooh… sooo goooooood… please…"

Jane lost her rhythm momentarily while she adjusted her position, hovering her body over her lover and moving her thigh to add extra leverage to her thrusting hand. Nipples rubbed against each other and Maura lifted a hand to move the unruly hair behind Jane's ear so she could look upon the beautiful creature she was utterly in love with. Staring at each other like they had been blind their entire lives and were now only realising the meaning of beauty Maura approached rapidly the precipice of utopia.

Panting and throaty moans filled the room. Jane felt Maura's walls tighten as her eyes closed. As her orgasm swept through her with force Maura lurched forward, her stomach muscles contracting. Her arms through themselves around Jane's neck as she sank her teeth into the detectives strong shoulder. Jane slowed her fingers as Maura rode out her climax.

Entwined in a sweaty tangle neither women could find any words. Occasional kisses were all that passed between the two as they both landed back to earth.

Maura moved her limp hand to Jane's muscle ripped stomach, moving slowly down.

Jane moves her trembling hand to stop Maura in her path. "I don't think either of us have the energy… and I don't think I could be happier than I am right now."

Maura gave up on controlling her Jell-o limbs, her arm slipping around Jane's stomach, her head nestling into the crook in Jane's neck. They both fell asleep without another word, neither needing words to describe what they could feel in their every fibre.

* * *

**Just a short bonus chapter... well it is midweek after all!**


	5. Chapter 5

Maura awoke twisting her body against the crisp sheets. Rapidly remembering the previous evening an uncontrollable smile spread over her lip. Maura acknowledged her rectus abdominis, external obliques, tensor fasciae latae and rectus femoris, all aching, waves of throbbing pain making the memory of Jane taking her to the most exquisite state of bliss even more delicious.

Maura was not surprised that Jane was not lying next to her. The clock on the side table showed 9:23am. The Detective for all her verbal resistance was in fact a morning person and would most likely be reading the newspaper or catching up with sports centre on Tivo. Curling her toes Maura finally moved her legs the floor, sitting up with the help of the headboard. Maura shook her head as she giggled… her inability to stand and walk was ridiculous. Wobbling to the bathroom Maura entered the shower to massage her abused muscles.

* * *

Maura walked slowly down the stairs. She was unsure what the day held but Jane had mentioned at the Quiz that they would be driving out of the city and that 'practical' clothing would be needed. She had donned a Saint Laurent cream and grey Fair Isle knit sweater and true religion denim jeans. Her sock clad feet padded their way to the kitchen.

"Mornin' sweetie" Angela husked from the stove, a pan with blueberry bunny pancakes clearly visible.

Jane turned immediately from her newspaper to take in the beautiful doctor.

"Morning Maur" Jane's voice was exceptionally coarse… the gravel leaving volume at little more than a whisper.

Maura smiled shyly at the detective who was sat on her usual stool, again with the newspaper in hand and, god yes those sexy glasses. Maura couldn't drag her eyes away from the dark haired beauty. "Good morning Angela, Jane."

Maura approached Jane who used her hand to effortlessly move her wild curls over her head, keeping them at bay for the present. Seeing Angela had her back turned as she flicked each pancake over Maura quickly pecked Jane on the lips before retreating with a triumphant grin. "Would either of you care for tea?"

"No thanks sweetie. Are you ok? You're walking kinda funny" Angela enquired.

"I'm fine thank you Angela, just a spot of myalgia. It will pass."

"Ooh, I hope you girls aren't both coming down with something before Christmas! Janie has a sore throat, you have you're my… mygia thing…"

"Myalgia. It just a soreness or ache in muscle tissue. I had a particularly satisfying work out yesterday and I'm just feeling the effects."

Angela nodded, completely lost but happy to keep cooking the breakfast.

Maura stood at the counter methodically making her tea. "So what is the plan for today?"

Suddenly she felt a slender body push into her back. Jane. While reaching up to retrieve a glass from the cabinet with her right hand the detective's left hand slyly spread over Maura's stomach pulling the blonde into her "Well Dr Isles" Jane husked before walking away and pulling the orange juice out of the fridge "today we are off to pick out the perfect Christmas Tree."

"Frankie, Tommy, TJ and Lydia are all coming… they should be here any minute" Angela mused.

As if on cue the back door opened and a barrage of fuss ensued as Tommy wrestled TJ's diaper bag, stroller and car seat in, followed swiftly by Lydia who wrestled a wriggling toddler who eager to get down and run around the house. Angela soon added to the madness "My beautiful grandbaby. Come give nonna a kiss… so handsome…" Tommy let down all the baby paraphernalia and left his mother and Lydia stripping off mat and coat from the baby, cooing over his rosy cheeks.

"Looking very gay today" Tommy said to Jane with a smirk noticing her tailored red plaid shirt, sleeves rolled up exposing her muscular arms, and stone washed boyfriend jeans. Jane rolled her eyes at her little brother but couldn't bring herself to rise to the bait. Maura looked over at Jane, only now seeing the tall detective standing could she appreciate the slightly masculine look. She looked at the brunette over her steaming cup of tea, her two hands gripping the cup and obscuring the smitten smile that seemed to be a permanent feature on her lips over the last week.

The back door opened once more as Frankie quickly entered shutting the cold out behind him. Wrapped in a thick coat he reached down and messed the hair on the toddler. "Hay" he greeted the entire room "are we all ready? I picked up Tony's truck so who's riding with me and who's with Janie?"

"Actually" tommy cut in looking uneasy "Lydia and I wandered if you would mind us taking a rain check. Rene is checking into a rehab facility today and we were going to drive her down?"

Jane hugged her brother proud at the family man he had become so naturally. "You never could pick out a good tree anyway" Jane laughed.

Tommy shuffled his feet.

"What" Jane asked used to this stance from her little bro.

"Well, Lydia and I were wandering if you and Maura would take care of TJ till Monday morning? We just thought we would stay down in Pawtucket for a couple of nights? Ya know, have a break"

Jane and Maura looked at each other both more than happy to take on babysitting duties. "No problem Tommy" Jane said as she swept the little boy out of his grandmothers arms, blowing a raspberry on his tummy making him burst out in giggles "We'll have a great time won't we little man".

Angela retook TJ and placed him in his high chair "Let me get him some breakfast".

Tommy still stood shuffling his feet. "What now?" Jane asked. Tommy looked around to make sure they weren't being overheard. "Can you lend me $200?" Jane raised her eyebrows "Just with TJ's Christmas gifts and the new apartment I'm a bit short this month but we really need this Jane. I want to see if me and Lydia can have something outside of just being parents you know?"

Jane patted her brother on the arm, nodding her head but not saying a word. She turned away and scooted up the stairs.

* * *

As Angela wiped the stray blueberries and syrup from TJs face Jane walked back into the kitchen and pushed a wad of rolled up notes into her brother's pocket. "Call it an early Christmas present" she whispered before walking over start to put her boots on. Maura had watched the whole exchange. This unassuming yet generous side of Jane was what she loved most.

Tommy and Frankie went to fix TJs car seat into the double cab pickup truck while the women all gathered coats and mitts for the days adventure.

Angela hugged Lydia goodbye "Look after my baby and have fun you two" she said before she kissed Tommy on his clean shaven cheek.

* * *

Frankie steered the truck into the Glendale Tree farm car park. They had driven out of the city north, through their childhood hometown of Revere before heading North West. There was no snow lying on the road but the scenery was looking more and more wintery as they made there was. Tree's began appear baring the load of fluffy white snow and the ground became less and less patchy to blanketed in white.

Waling from the car Frankie and Angela held one of TJ's hands each as they made their way to the little site shop, the toddler excitedly trying to swing his feet as they went. Maura gripped tightly to Jane's arm as they walked over the compressed snow following the other Rizzoli's.

An old man with a full white beard and blue denim overalls greeted them merrily. "Well hello there. Are you folks here for a tree?"

"We sure are" Angela relied with enthusiasm. "I'm Angela Rizzoli and this is my son Frankie, my daughter Jane, this is Dr Maura Isles and this little cutie is my grandson TJ".

"Well I'm Cyril and it's nice to meet you all. Well, here's a saw and a pair of gloves. If you need a hand getting the tree back here just holler and if not I'll see you when your done. My wife has a little tea room over in that barn if you want anything to eat or drink and there are some animals around that you're welcome to pet."

Cyril handed the saw and gloves to Jane with a wink to which he receive a confused look in return. The old man chuckled as he walked back into his warm hut.

"Right" Jane said surveying the show covered field. "If we split up we can cover more ground…"

"It appears that there are both Nobel Fir and Fraser Fir's on this farm. Either would be traditional,provide suitable density for decorating and have good needle retention" Maura looked over the seemingly endless rows of threes "I believe a Nobel For would be preferable… ideally with around a 70% taper making it not too wide as to fill too much space but still providing a spectacle".

Jane stared at the rambling blonde… amused at Maura's endearing approach to the tree selection yet half expecting a lecture on tree genetics and genomes. "Anything else Maur?" Jane asked the blonde who was still grappled to her arm for stability.

Maura looked around once more. "The tree should be approximately eight feet tall and even in its conical form."

Jane giggled. "Ok, so if Maura and I go over to the right side of the field you and ma can take TJ to the left… shout if you find 'the one'."

Both parties went their separate ways, Jane taking Maura's gloved hand in her own as soon as they became surrounded by the miniature forest.

* * *

"So an eight foot tree?" Jane asked with her eyebrow raised

"Our house has high ceilings, it would look silly if the tree was dwarfed by the room" Maura kept walking, unaware that she herself was now referring to her house as 'our house'.

"Maur… I know you and a six foot tree would look fine so why so definite when it comes to a giant tree?"

"When I was little my parents made an effort for me at Christmas. They employed decorators to dress beautiful trees, personal shoppers at Harrods and Hamleys who selected the perfect gifts too suit a girl of my age and had assistants who would wrap each and every present with ostentatious ribbons and bows. They would read to me classic Christmas stories at bedtime unless they had a social occasion, but they always made sure my nanny or one of the maids fulfilled that tradition if they were unable to. In many ways it was idyllic but it wasn't like the family Christmases I had read about or seen on the few Christmas movies my nanny let me watch."

Jane slipped her arm around the doctor's waist pulling her in close as they walked. Maura appreciated the gesture and felt able to finally express her Christmas fantasy for the first time.

"I used to sit in the drawing room in front of an open fire and fantasise about what I would do when I was grown up and married. A big part of that dream was my husband" Maura chuckled slightly as she looked up at the detective "dragging a huge tree in to the house. The tree would be too big for us to reach the top branches and we would have to bring out a step ladder for the job just as I had seen when Mother took me to see the Nutcracker at the Paris Ballet. We would decorate the tree while Christmas music playing and when all the ornaments were in place my husband would steady me on the ladder as I reach up to secure the star on the leading branch. I would wrap all the gifts and hide them under the tree when everyone was in bed asleep and I would put milk and a mince pie out for Santa. My parents told me when I was six that Santa didn't exist and that the modern myth was just a corruption of folklore and advertising yet I still wandered if he visited me on Christmas Eve, and I hoped he didn't leave disappointed in me as I had made no previsions for him despite being aware of his challenging delivery schedule."

Jane stopped them walking and hugged the doctor tight. Leaning in Jane kissed Maura with tenderness. "Let's find that perfect eight foot tree for Santa to visit."

* * *

Walking for a few more minutes Maura spotted a specimen that looked promising. Excitedly running to the free in order to give it a closer examination the doctor lost her footing, her boots slipping and landing her firmly on her backside.

Jane laughed at the sight. Lost for word but almost crying with laughter Jane approached the crumpled women and offered her hand to pull her out of the snow.

A mischievous look crossed the doctor as she gripped Jane and firmly pulled the tall Italian down into the snow, half on and half off herself. Recovering quickly from the shock Jane captured Maura's bottom lip between her own sliding her tongue over the soft lip slowly. Maura responded immediately and the kiss moved quickly away from being chaste to something that could melt the very snow that surrounded them.

* * *

Frankie and Angela walked part way into the trees with TJ, picking up snow and throwing the snowballs softly at each other to amuse the small child.

After walking for a few minutes and not really knowing the difference between the trees Angela decided to head back to see the farmer's wife to look at the produce they had for sale and to warm up with a cuppa.

Frankie walked with TJ through the tree's pointing out the odd dear and goat that roamed around the Fir's. "What do you think TJ? Will we try and find…."

Frankie fell silent as he saw his sister and Maura lying in the snow, Jane half covering the petite doctor as they made out like horny teenagers. TJ began to coo and point "Jay-gee and Ma-war". TJ giggled before being swept off his feet by his uncle who quickly bolted back in the direction in which they had walked.

"Shush little buddy… I think we should keep what we've just seen as a little secret. Do you think we can do that TJ? If we can keep that secret till New Year's your uncle Frankie will be $100 better off!" TJ looked at his uncle before giggling. Frankie laughed with his nephew. He knew TJ didn't understand what was happening but he didn't mind. "High five" Frankie said as TJ waved his hand to slap Frankie's.

Trying to keep a straight face Frankie started shouting "Jane? Maura?"

* * *

Maura heard Frankie's voice drifting through the trees. "Jane" she muttered against the lips she was addicted too getting only an hum and another kiss. Trying again Maura said more forcefully "Jane…"

Jane opened her eyes and looed down at the rosy faced doctor "Ummmm"

"Jane, I think I hear Frankie"

Jane bounced up like she was on a spring, her hand reaching to pull Maura after her. Both women brushed the snow off themselves as Jane shouted back into the trees. "Over here little bro."

* * *

Frankie and TJ appeared out from the trees, TJ smiling at his aunt. "Kw-iss" he said to Jane and then looked at Maura "Kw-iss".

"Argh, my nephew is the cutest wanting a kiss from his favorite aunty Jane and aunty Maura" Jane swooped down to kiss the little boys face. "I think we found a tree… do you want to help me cut is down?" Jane asked Frankie, pulling on the large dear skin gloves over her own wool knit covered hands.

Jane and Frankie made easy work of sawing down the large tree before grabbing a branch each near its base and pulling it along through the snow back to the car park.

Maura walked with TJ's hand in her own… admiring Jane's show of strength. As she gripped the tiny hand Maura thought about her childhood dreams. Jane seemed to fit into the pictures she had created in her mind perfectly…

"Your Aunty Janie is so strong TJ. She will always protect you and she will teach you all the coolest things…"

"Kw-iss" TJ said to Maura in response. Maura laughed. I think you might be as charming as your Aunt but you'll defiantly be a quicker at making your move!"


	6. Chapter 6

Maura tapped on her iPad selecting a Christmas compilation album full of Bing and the gang and cued the music to play in all rooms through her Bose sound system. Adjusting the volume to the perfect level to still be able to talk but not to get lost behind the chatter she placed the tablet on the kitchen counter.

Angela busied herself clearing up the roast chicken dinner in the kitchen and scribbling notes on her shopping list as she remembered the odd ingredient or treat she wanted to pick up from the market.

Maura walked over to TJ who was happily sitting on the floor of the sitting room freshly bathed and dressed in his blue plaid PJ's surrounded by his toys. He had a police car with flashing lights and sirens that was currently being dragged around in a circle. Sitting down on the floor Maura smiled at the little boy. She wasn't used to communicating with a toddler, or any child really, but she loved to watch TJ as he played. Maura picked up a plastic aeroplane and examined it. The angle and shape of the wing would never provide enough lift for this shape of plane. Maura pondered for a moment if there is any need to make toys so utterly incorrect in there scale… did it affect children's understanding of basic physics principles? Looking over the toy again Maura smiled. She had never seen a plane with a face on either but this was adorable.

The back door swung open, a burst of bitter air entering the kitchen as Jane walked in backwards dragging the tree across the wood floor. "Jane, why don't you let me help?" Frankie asked as he followed his stubborn sister and the tree into the cosy house, through the kitchen and into the immaculate sitting room.

"I've got it Frankie… move that chair will ya? Maura wants it in the corner." Jane continued to drag the giant net clad tree through the house while her little brother fused over moving furniture.

Frankie positioned the tree holder that Jane had placed in the room earlier. TJ watched the happenings with intrigue. Jane cut the net with a pen knife releasing the branches that sprung back into their natural shape. Jane and Frankie positioned the base of the tree into the holder and hauled the heavy fir up into place. Frankie held the tree upright while Jane crawled under the tree to tighten the supports.

Maura watched Jane as she crawled on all fours, her tight bottom wiggling in skinny jeans as she shuffled to get under the lower branches. Maura was hypnotised which didn't go unnoticed by Frankie who smiled to himself… they had always been obvious in their feelings for each other but he had never seen Maura practically dribbling before.

When the tree was upright and secure (including the two safety wires that held it to the wall at Maura's insistence) Jane stood back and admired her handy work. Maura walked over to stand next to Jane, their arms brushing together due to their proximity. They stood enjoying the feather light touch of each other as they appreciated the tree.

"Kw-iss" TJ clapped from the floor before his attention drifted once more to his patrol car.

Jane turned to look at her nephew. "What was that little buddy?"

TJ looked up with large eyes and smiled.

Angela rustled into the room with the vacuum cleaner, running the cord to the closest socket. "I won't be a minute girls… I just want to get the stray needles up before they get traipsed all over the house." Powering on the vacuum the machine squealed to life, its motor churning loudly as it danced across the sitting room carpet.

The loud noise startled TJ who burst out into tears, loud sobs escaping as he lifted his arms to Maura in request to be held. Maura bent slightly and lifted the little boy off the floor, rocking him as she carried him away from the loud machine.

Jane followed Maura and an over tired TJ into the study which was Maura's favorite room of knowledge and tranquility. Maura's desk sat away from the wall with her ergonomic chair tucked behind. Pictures sat proudly on both corners of the desk and her laptop lay open where she had worked briefly that morning. In front of the desk were cigar leather lounge chairs and an African tribal mask on a small table. Book cases lined every wall, each brimming with literature and text form every genre and subject, the occasional artifact placed on the shelves in front of the books. Lamps shone with focused light and a small sofa nestled in the corner with a drinks table especially for reading. The honey blonde cooed at the slowly calming child.

Jane walked around Maura, wrapping one arm around her slim waist pulling her into herself and resting her free hand on TJ's back. Jane kissed the little boy on the cheek and then pecked Maura on the lips. TJs sobs ceased immediately as he looked at the two.

"Kw-iss" he giggled and was engulfed with the lips of his two aunts kissing him all over his face, his giggling becoming more and more out of control.

* * *

After Angela had finished with the vacuum and while Frankie untangled the tree lights the grandmother went in search of TJ and the girls. Following the soft sound of voices Angela found the three in the study.

Jane lay on the sofa with her head on Maura's lap, hair fanning out over the doctors jean clad lap, and her socked feet hanging over the far end of the couch. TJ was on his stomach stretched like a slug snuggled on his aunt's chest. Maura had a book in her hand reading to the dozing child.

Angela stood silently in the door way watching. TJ was cuddling into the usually hardened detective who was softly stroking his fine hair. Maura was reading from the Wind in the Willows with her free hand in turn stroking TJ's back.

"Believe me, my young friend, there is nothing - absolutely nothing - half so much worth doing as simply messing about in boats" Maura purred turning the page.

"I think he's asleep" Jane whispered

Angela cleared her throat in the doorway gaining the attention of te two women who smiled at her with contentment. "I think we wore my little prince out today" Angela said softly smiling at the picture in front of her.

Jane nodded. "I'll go put him down… why don't you and Maura start on the tree?" Moving her hand to secure the back of TJ's small head and placing her other arm to hold his lower body Jane sat up and swung her legs slowly round to the ground in one fluid movement. Her abs burned at the movement, the additional 28lb gripped to her chest providing more of a work out than she expected.

* * *

When Jane returned from putting TJ in his crib the tree was already looking stunning. Frankie had carefully threaded the lights to be camouflaged in the foliage and had set them on a soft steady glow. He now stood passing the last of the antique looking silver, gold and dusty pink glass baubles to his mother and Maura. Angela yawned covering her mouth. She stood back and looked the tree over. "It's beautiful Maura"

Maura nodded.

"Come on ma, I'll walk you home… I will just crash in the guest house if that's ok with you?"

"Of course it is baby"

Frankie retrieved his mums coat and then mother and son said their goodbyes before making the short journey back across the snow covered courtyard.

Jane placed an old wooden step ladder next to the chair and handed the star to Maura. The doctor smiled shyly back at the detective and ascended the steps. Jane placed her hands firmly on Maura's backside to 'steady' the blonde, flexing her hands slightly to give a squeeze and fully enjoying the view.

Maura giggled "I'm not sure when I was a child that this is quite what I had in mind!"

Jane laughed as Maura made the final stretch to place the star on the tree her swaether rising with the movement to expose her lower back. "Reality is always better than dreams" Jane purred with a look very much like a cat that had got the cream. Maura turned on the steps to face Jane who took up two runs to kiss Maura effectively pinning the blonde to the step ladder. As the kiss deepened in intensity the ladder wobbled. Pulling away Jane stepped back down and held her hands out and guided Maura back to the safety of the carpet.

* * *

Maura looked into the guest room where TJ had a cot for occasions like this. The doctor walked quietly up to the crib and looked down at the sleeping baby. TJ lay on his back in his zoo design sleep bag with one arm lying by his side and one lying above his head. Watching his stead breathing for a few minutes Maura checked the monitor and walked back to her bedroom.

Walking in Maura placed the baby monitor on the side and made her way straight to the en suite to complete her night time routine.

* * *

When Maura emerged finally from the bathroom Jane was already in bed, propped up on her pillow with Maura's iPad in hand. As the doctor slid between the sheets next to her and Jane placed the tablet down and leaning in for a kiss.

"I think TJ knows!" Jane laughed against Maura's lips "he's going to be a wicked awesome detective like me." Maura could feel the grin covering Jane's mouth against her own.

"And do you think he can keep our secret?" Maura asked as Jane nibbled on her bottom lip.

"Ooh yeah. TJ loves his badass aunt and thinks I'm a total legend for havin' the hottest girlfriend ever."

Jane slid one hand down the soft silk covered stomach of the doctor, reaching the hem of the slip and travelling back up underneath over smooth thighs toward her mound.

"Is that so Detective Rizzoli?" Maura asked with a hitched breath

Jane kept moving until she felt the softness she was growing addicted too. Her hand continued exploring Maura's folds while she kissed along Maura's flawless jaw.

"Ummmm"

The small blonde twisted to angle her body to assist Jane at the same time as her own hands searched out the Italians small breasts.

Jane rubbed my finger over Maura's clit, which made her gasp, but Jane kept moving and discovering. The softness under her fingers and the sighs coming from Maura's mouth were devastating. Jane focused in on the doctor's clit, stroking and rubbing, using gentle pressure.

"Ohhhh. More," Maura moaned.

Jane moved her other hand Maura's entrance and entered her with two fingers, and at the same time increased the pressure on her clit.

"Oh, god. Oh, Jane..."

Starting to fuck her faster, while still rubbing circles around her most sensitive spot it wasn't long before the breathing of both women became faster.

"OH, god. OH, Jane. I'm gonna..."

Maura's whole body tensed and then she shuddered and bucked. When Jane slowed down, Maura pulled her towards her.

"Yep, I'm totally badass" Jane sighed

When Maura finally regained her composure she ran her hands up and down Jane's arms, massaging her muscles lightly.

"I can be badass too" Maura said as she tipped her chin towards Jane and captured her lips in a searing kiss. As their tongues slid over each other, lost in the dance Maura brought her hands up under Jane's t-shirt to cup her breasts, rolling her nipples between her thumb and forefinger. Jane closed her eyes and moaned before pulling the shirt off over her head. The doctor moved one hand down, running light circles over skin as she gradually moved closer to the Italians smoothly waxed mound, under the waist band of her loose boxers. Maura ran her fingers back and forth, barely touching the skin underneath. She did that several times until Jane felt like she would hyperventilate.

"Oh god, Maura. Pleeeeease..."

She dipped one finger into Jane's liquid centre and drew it up over her clit, circling very slowly. Over and over. Jane's body continued to melt as she felt the heat from Maura's centre against her thigh. It felt a volcano starting to erupt from her core. Jane's breathing became more ragged as did the doctor's who continued circling slowly until Jane burst, panting.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god... Ohhhh god, Maura."

Smiling at the limp brunette Maura started running her tongue down Jane's toned torso in random circles, making her way down to her pussy.

"I can't Maur… its too much…"

"I thought you were badass detective? Spent already?"

Maura pulled at the elastic waist band of the boxer shorts dragging the damp fabric down seemingly endless legs. Moving to lie between Jane's thighs Maura gently pulled her lips apart eliciting a husky groan from above.

Jane had never felt like this… in the past her sexual encounters had been stilted at best and although they had on occasion left her satisfied this was taking the barrage feeling coursing through her body to new realms.

Stroking strong legs Maura briefly caressed Jane's clit with her nose, then broadened her tongue and ran it from her entrance back to her button. Maura brought her hand up and started to enter her with one finger, admiring the feeling before swiftly adding a second.

"Maur..."

Narrowing her tongue and focused on swiping Jane's clit quickly Maura exploited how wound up Jane was from her earlier orgasm and in just a few moments Jane was grunting and panting as she climaxed once more, with a force she would never have believed possible.

Jane fell back against the pillows, her hair damp with sweat and no coordination or strength in her muscles. She smiled lazily as her head fell to the side to see the beautiful Dr Isles who was herself an image of blushed cheeks and moisture glistening skin.

* * *

**Just a short steady chapter to start the week. Hope you all had a wicked weekend:-)**


	7. Chapter 7

Sunday passed with a calm that Jane Rizzoli had scarcely allowed herself to experience before.

Jane had woke as the light crept through the curtains into the bedroom. Still tangled in a mess of limbs with the beautiful Maura Isles. She inhaled the heady scent of sex, sweat and fabric softener that still lingered in the air from the previous night. Maura slept peacefully with her dark blonde hair splayed across the pillow. When Jane had heard TJ talking to himself via the baby monitor she kissed the doctor softly on the lips so as not to wake her, got out of bed and found a pair of brushed cotton lounge pants and a plain grey t-short to throw on.

Jane and TJ had popped some upbeat Christmas tunes on and made breakfast in the kitchen (or at least TJ sat in his high chair with some water and fruit while Jane cooked). Jane worked her way around the kitchen dancing as she went and occasionally singing to the seasonal songs. TJ giggled as his aunt wiggled her bottom all the while whisking together egg yolks and vinegar before slowly adding melted butter.

"Your Aunty Maura likes to stop Aunty Jane enjoying breakfast with her sucky health food doesn't she..." Jane put down the pan and cut up more banana and apple for the fruit bat that was her nephew. "But let's see if she can resist this… she might be on a one women battle against evil egg yolks but she is going to love me even more when I serve her favourite breakfast…"

TJ clapped and giggled more as Jane continued to dance around, occasionally swinging by his high chair wipe his face or kiss his cheek.

Jane served the Eggs Benedict as soon as Maura had emerged already dressed for the day, hair styled and make up perfect. Maura looked like it was Christmas morning when Jane presented the lightly toasted English muffin with Ham, poached egg and Hollandaise. She had even cut two chives from the herb pots in the window and placed them on top of her creation giving it the prefect finishing touch.

After the three had eaten breakfast and dressed they watched and hour of morning classic cartoons from the comfort of the sofa, TJ happily sat between the two women. Angela joined them, greeting them all with a kiss on the back of the head from behind the sofa.

Angela walked to the armchair and watched her family more than the blue chicken on the screen. "Janie? Look at you. I've never seen you look so clam and at peace. Your skin is almost glowing. Are you feeling ok? You're not coming down with something are you?"

"Hilarious ma?"

* * *

Half an hour later Jane got up from the sofa "Are we ready?" she asked before disappearing to the garage to turn on the heat in the car. Returning she gathered up TJ's bag with diapers, drinks and snacks.

Maura scopped up the toddler and took him to change his diaper before she redressed him and placed TJ in his snow suit making him look like a tiny blue Michelin Man. Maura faffed with the getting the little eboy ready worrying about him getting to cold when the first got in the car and him getting too hot as they drove down state. Maura decided on leaving the front poppers all undone. She would check him every five minutes during the journey she told herself. Walking back to the kitchen Jane wordlessly took the toddler off Maura so the doctor could grab her handbag along with coats for herself and Jane.

Angela sat in the back of the Porsche with TJ in his child seat. Jane drove and Maura talked about the weather systems that were approaching form the North and what the increased pressure would mean. Maura twisted in her seat every few minutes to check on the little bundle who smiled quite happily as he look through a farm yard animal book.

After an hour's drive with light chit chat Jane safely parked at Edaville USA in Carver. The women enjoyed their day with TJ who was overwhelmed by the winter spectacle and rides. The Polar Express was a highlight for the entire family. Jane grinned like a child herself as they were taken on a magical ride to the "North Pole" where Santa boarded the train and brought TJ his first Christmas gift of the year. The Magic of the moment took both women by surprise and they both struggled not to reach out for contact in the moment. When Jane was sure her mother was distracted by TJ she reached out and held Maura's hand, running her thumb over the back, caressing the soft skin.

Later they had all enjoyed hot chocolate and cookies, readings and carols on the steam train before Jane lead Maura and Angela (who held a sleeping TJ in her arms) back to the car.

Ten minutes into the drive home a soft snore was heard from the backseat. Maura looked behind at the sleeping grandmother and sleeping baby, both of whom had content looks on their faces. Looking back at concentrating driver Maura reached out and took Jane's hand. Their joined hands rested on the soft leather of Maura's seat.

Emeli Sandé played quietly on the stereo, music filling the cabin of the car as the sun began to set colouring the backdrop to their drive back to Boston.

* * *

"Are you sure Angela doesn't mind us leaving her babysitting? I feel bad as Tommy asked us to sit TJ to allow Angela a rest…"

"Maur… ma wouldn't swap an evening with TJ for and evening with George Cloony. She loves TJ, she loves being a grandma and when she gets him all to herself it's like crack to her."

"Jane!"

"Well it's true" Jane opened the door to the Dirty Robber holding it for the doctor to slip in out of the cold night air.

Standing at the bar Frankie and Frost both stood ordering beer and laughing like ten year old girls, both obviously drunk already.

"Hay" Jane said as they approached the intoxicated pair.

"Barry, Frankie. I hope you've had a good day?"

"Doc, Jane" they both greeted.

"God Frankie, you never said it was Karaoke! I'm going to need a tequila Chaser if I've got to listen to your two sing 'Islands in the Stream again'" Jane huffed in mock annoyance as she gestured to the unfamiliar barmaid. "Eight shots of Tequila, two MGD 64, two large glasses of the Pinot Noir and…"

"Jane! We've got work in the morning!"

"Calm down Dr Isles… the screeching torture that will come from that stage will be enough to keep us sober."

With a giggle Maura left Jane to continue to order drinks for Frankie and Frost as she made her way over to their usual booth.

Jane slid in next to Maura shortly after as the new barmaid placed the drinks on the table. "I'm Natalie and I'll be your server this evening. If you need anything at all just holler".

After the first round of drinks had been consumed Frankie and Frost where on stage singing an interesting interpretation of 'Sisters Are Doin' it for Themselves'.

"It miiiighhhht be the tequila talking but it's just like we're back in 1985 watching Aretha Franklin and Annie Lennox!"

Maura tittered at the tipsy Jane.

"Jaaaanie"

Jane looked at the doctor, a happy buzz coasting through her. The bar had emptied over the last half an hour and very few patrons remained. The few that still littered the usually busy bar were all swaying and joining in with the two idiots currently living out their rock star fantasies on stage.

Jane and Maura chatted softly in the booth as the boys sang 'Somethin' Stupid' followed by the most disturbing rendition of 'Baby it's Cold Outside' Jane had ever heard.

Maura reached over to Jane's lap as she whispered seductively into the detective's ear "Detective Rizzoli, I believe you have got me drunk…"

Jane stopped Maura's hand and placed her own hand on Maura's thigh, caressing the smooth toned skin. She moved her hand up, feeling the heat of Maura's core. Taking a swig of beer with her left hand Jane's right hand moved higher and higher reaching the wet fabric of Maura's panty. Maura scooted down the seat to make herself more accessible to Jane, unabashed at her salacious actions. Jane started to rub her fingers at Maura's damp panties making Maura jump briefly.

Jane cupped Maura but was unsure how to proceed. Looking around the room to ensure the patrons were still all consumed in themselves Jane was pulled back to the moment as Maura moaned softly at Jane's fingers traversing her soaked pussy. Maura pushed her body against the fingers needing more of Jane's touch. Jane responded by putting on more pressure.

Jane's fingers faltered on Maura's pussy as Frankie staggered up to the table to fill his beer from the near empty pitcher. The young grinning detective drank sloppily allowing beer to drip down his chin. Turning back to Frost who was slurring out a solo of 'Sweet Caroline' Frankie threw both his hands in the air and slurred along "Goo' tiiimmmes neva seem'd so guud, I've bin inclined…"

"Maur..." Jane hummed with her eyes closed slowly removing her wandering hand "We can't"

"Oh… Jane... take me home" whimpered a frustrated Maura.

* * *

The taxi door slammed as the giggling detective and doctor made their way slowly up the icy path. Reaching the front door steps Maura slipped on the snow only to end up in Jane's arms and bring kissed by an intoxicated but delighted Jane.

"Suuuuch or you'll wake ma and TJ" Jane said in a not so quiet voice.

Jane and Maura made it safely up the slippy steps and into the cosy house tripping over each other as they made their way trying to supress giggles. As they got to the stairs the landing light turned on and Angela Rizzoli stood on the top step with her arms cross.

Shaking her head Angela watch Jane and Maura attempt to help each other climb the stairs. "You both have work in the morning. It's like you a teenager again sneaking in like this. I've put water next to Maura's bed. Drink it!"

* * *

Breakfast was a flurry of activity as Jane got TJ ready for Tommy to collect, Angela made breakfast and Maura rested her thumping head in her arms at the breakfast counter.

As Angela grilled the Turkey Bacon and busied herself making eggs Jane's phone sprang to life quickly followed by the doctors.

"Rizzoli"

"Dr Isles"

Angela paused momentarily before changing her menu and making Jane a BLT Sandwich and gathering together a Bran Muffin and Salad for Maura to take to work.

* * *

"Victor 825" Jane said as she ducked under the crime scene tape at the book store.

"Dr Isles" Maura said to the familiar officer who stood with a clip board marking off everyone who entered into the crime scene.

As Jane and Maura approached they could see Korsak chatting to the neighbouring bakery owner, a rather attractive older lady who had a plate of iced cakes fancies she was offering the officers.

Jane snapped on her latex gloves and crouched next to the body of a middle aged man. Maura joined Jane and started her initial observations of the body.

The team all carried out their role at the scene like a well-oiled machine, gathering information, running possible scenarios past each other and searching for the minute clues that be the lead they needed.

* * *

Maura followed Jane and the other detectives into the bullpen chatting about the seemingly sad but straight forward robbery gone bad. The CCTV in store should give plenty of leads and there had been a large amount of trace evidence gathered by the crime scene team.

"Rizzoli, Dr Isles a minute in my office…" Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh barked from his office door.

Everyone stopped talking and watched the two women who both felt as though they had been summoned to the head teacher's office.

Maura sat down as Jane shit the office door before sitting next to the doctor.

Cavanaugh looked down at a letter on his desk, his gaze occasionally rising to the women's faces but generally he failed to make eye contact.

"A case landed on my desk this morning" the senior officer sighed as he lent back in his chair. "A case that potentially could see two of Boston's most respected Civil Servants crucified by the press and jeopardise their careers."

Jane sat forward taking in the information. Nothing had been said yet about the crime. "What crime are we investigating sir? A homicide?"

"The case is public lewdness." Cavanaugh finally look directly back and forth between the two women. "The witness made a statement to her employer who approached me directly as we go way back. Ms Martin witnessed two women, whom she identified as one Detective Rizzoli and one Dr Isles, participate in a sex act at the Dirty Robber contravening The Sexual Offences Act, Outraging Public Decency, and the Public Order Act."

Jane stopped breathing for a second her world crashing in on her. Maura looked like a deer in headlights as Sean spoke.

Both women sat quietly, no words would form a defence or excuse their behaviour. The repercussions still playing out in internal monologue for them both.

"What the hell were you thinking? Don't answer that Rizzoli… your smart mouth is the last thing I need right now. For god's sake, for all the irresponsible…" Cavanaugh put his head in his hands as he took a deep breath in. "Breath before you pass out. I've made this little mess go away but for god sake Rizzoli – keep it in your pants. And Dr Isles…" Cavanaugh shook his head like a disapproving farther.

"As you both know there is no policy against inter-departmental relationships and on a personal note I trust both of you fully so I know that this long awaited development won't affect your work."

"Yes sir" Jane nodded unsure what else to do or say.

"Thank you Lieutenant, it won't."

Cavanaugh nodded. "Well, congratulations to you both and now get back to it. We have murders to solve."

Jane and Maura both stood but Jane held back slightly as the doctor made her way to the door.

"Sir, Maura and I are keeping our relationship on the down low until after new years' eve. We don't want the added pressure at Christmas. Could I ask you not to say anything to anyone? Even ma?"

"Rizzoli, after the incredibly detailed witness statement I read this morning I will be doing my up-most to never think about this matter again."

Jane's cheeks blushed again as she joined Maura and excited the room.

* * *

**More regular updates next week... promise:-) I think its time for the extended family to start to arrive!**


	8. Chapter 8

Jane walked into Maura's bedroom and could hear the shower running in the en suite. The sound put a smile on the detectives face. Jane had been more testy than usual since her awkward reprimand from Cavanaugh. The worst thing was that she would never be able to show her face in the Robber again.

Hearing the pitter-patter of water Jane hustles into the bathroom with one thought. Shower sex! It was something she had never done before. Something that before this moment she never had any urge to do. But now knowing that the beautiful and sexy Dr Isles is naked and soaping her perfect curvaceous body under the falling water was enough to make her almost fall as she unbuttoned her trousers and started to pull off her shirt as she walked.

Maura basked under the hot water shampooing her hair. Jane entered with a bang as she trips fully over her pants that had gathered around her ankles. Jane had no need to wait for Maura to invite her in. Maura giggled at the clumsy entrance and opened the shower door "have you come to scrub my back detective?"

Maura continued to wash her honey blonde hair before working down her body, soaping her arms, legs and torso. Her breasts are full and round, the water extenuating the natural pertness as it slid down the milky flush and over her erect nipples. Jane scrambles on the floor trying to find her way out of clothing that felt like it was getting tighter around her lower legs.

Finally Jane outfoxed the tricky clothing and stood back up with a feeling of victory. Slipping through the door she took in the breath-taking sight of Maura under the flowing water. "God Maura" Jane moaned at the sight "you're all wet."

Maura laughed holding out a hand to draw Jane further into the large shower before hugging the tall Italian into her wet body. "Having a little trouble with your pants detective?"

Jane pouted and then kissed Maura deeply. The doctor ran her thumbs over Jane's strong cheek bones displacing the cascading water.

Maura reached for the shampoo and began washing Jane long dark curly hair. Her hands proved more skilled every day. Maura gently massages the shampoo into Jane' scalp, the detectives eyes closing against the soap. Next Jane could feel Maura bring some body wash to her side, giggling when the cold tickles her. The doctor laughs in turn… giddy at the feeling of Jane's wet and soapy body grazing against her own.

Maura reaches for the handheld shower nozzle from the impressive array of jets and shower heads the state of the art unit contained. For the first half dozen times Jane showered in Maura's Rainforst Shower she was dizzy form the onslaught of water.

Maura circled every inch of Jane with a washcloth, rinsing with the shower head ensuring her body was completely washed from forehead to toes before replacing it on the wall.

Jane halted Maura's movements and took the wash cloth from her, squirting more body wash on the soft white flannel and followed a similar path to that which Maura too over her own body moments earlier. Jane pauses behind the doctor before reaching around, engulfing her slim body and touching her intimate parts. Jane brings one arm under Maura's magnificent boobs and holds her steady.

"Were you ok after we left Cavanaugh office? I thought about you all afternoon."

Maura hummed. "It's over Jane, she can't have seen much. Cavanaugh seemed genuinely pleased we had progressed and added a romantic element to our relationship."

"Hmmmm," Jane slides a finger part way in eliciting a moan. She wriggles her finger a bit. Maura felt it jolt deep in my pussy and moaned more.

"Ummmm, this has been a fantasy of mine for years" Maura hummed out in short breaths. Jane presses her whole finger in making the doctors knees buckle. Jane held the smaller women tight while she re-found her feet on the slippery ceramic floor.

"Mine too… I just never realised until I heard the water running."

Jane removes her finger and moves back in front of her love before dropping to her knees on the hard shower floor.

Maura places a hand on top of the black long curly locks petting Jane as she bring her other hand to relieve her painfully erect nipples.

Jane dives into her, surrounded by the scent of Maura's expensive body wash and arousal. She tastes like honey butter. The ravenous Italian licks the inside of her petals and gather the sweet fluid. She's not in the mood for slow love.

"Deeper." Maura uses, her grip on Jane's hair presses the detectives face tighter against herself. Jane start licking faster and then plunging her long tongue as deep inside her as she can.

"God.. Jane…. Keep going! Don't stop, oh… Jane!"

Jane could tell she was close. Maura's breaths became really fast and she began to moves her hips. Maura fights not to grind too violently against Jane's face, the detective trying to follow her movements and please her.

"My clit, suck my clit!" Maura groans, her hips still moving very fast. Jane manages to suck and lick to her rhythm.

Maura growls loudly when she cums and Jane thinks it's the sexiest sound in the world.

The hand keeps Jane's head in place and she eagerly swallows and gathers all of the blonde's nectar.

Maura falls to her knees so she is kneeling facing Jane. She kisses her lovingly and aggressively. The taste of herself in my mouth turns her on more.

As they pull away Jane rests her head against Maura's. "Can we never talk about what happened earlier today ever again?"

Maura knew that Jane needed her to agree to this. She was embarrassed about what had transpired following their drunken night at the Robber but Jane was mortified. Maura would do anything to distract the brunette and keep the positive start they had had to their relationship.

* * *

"Babe?.. no" Jane finely chopped some garlic before scrapping the contents of her board into a pan, adding a slash of olive oil and setting the flame on low.

"Angel Face?" the detective brawled out like a 1940's gangster

"No!"

Jane made short work of some speciality mushrooms that she was sure cost as much as the steak she was about to place on the griddle. Spooning in some tomato sauce Jane stired it through with the garlic, adding the mushrooms before walking over to the liquor cabinet to pull out on Cognac.

"Sexy?"

"Hardly appropriate for public conversation. What about Dear Heart?"

"Let me see… NO!"

Jane splashed the cognac liberally into the hot plan before picking up the handle and angling it to the flame. The pan lit with blue flames as the mushrooms flambé. The flames died down as quickly as they had engulfed the skillet.

"Flower?"

"Could be" Maura reached onto tip toes to peck Jane on the lips.

"Ummm… still don't think it's' right."

"Sugar Tits?"

Maura just stared at Jane slack jawed unsure how to react. Jane giggled and through a handful of crushed peppercorns into the sauce and then started searching the fridge for cream.

"Hon"

"No"

"Huggy Bear" Jane whined in a squeaky voice

"If you want to call me Huggy Bear then I would enjoy seeing that"

"Ha ha. Muffin?"

"No… Lover?"

"No, one day my ma might hear. Pookie?"

"Doesn't suit either of us" Maura said still amused as she set two places at the breakfast counter. Looking over the label on the bottle of wine she had been warming in the kitchen Maura slowly poured two glasses of the Le Clarence de Haut-Brion, Pessac-Léognan 2010. Picking up her own glass the connoisseur took a sip, closing her eyes and savouring the ripe red berry fruits and hints of cocoa. Perfect to accompany the meal Jane was cooking.

Jane turned the steaks on the griddle and tasted the sauce for seasoning. "Sugams"

"No… why are you so insistent at finding a pet name?"

"Because. I don't now sometimes I want to call you something that no one else does and poindexter is too much of a mouth full."

"Well do you have to decide this evening?"

"I guess not… Sugar tits seems best so far"

"Detective Rizzoli, if you ever want to even enter our bedroom again never mind 'do anything' with this" Maura motioned to her body "you will never refer to me as… Su… Sugar Tits again!"

Jane Laughed until tears fell down her cheek as she put a plate in front of Maura and one in her own place.

* * *

The following night Jane surprised Maura with tickets to see the Boston Ballet Present the Nutcracker at The Boston Opera House. The Tchaikovsky masterpiece was one of the doctor's most enduring childhood memories, enjoying an annual evening alone with her mother in the lead up to Christmas.

Jane felt her heart thud as she handed the envelope to the honey blonde but smiled as Maura tentatively opened it. "Here you go Sugar Tits, I'm taking you out on the town"

Maura excitably looked over the tickets clutching them to her chest. Looking back at the cheeky detective through squinted eyes. "You're lucky your taking me to the ballet otherwise I would have held true to my word and it would be no sex for you detective for… for a month. Well a week at least. Certainly you wouldn't have gotten any tonight."

Maura got ready for her evening placing on an Alexander McQueen dark blue and black Jacquard Pencil Dress and black Prada heals. Jane searched he draw and overnight bag with knitted brows. In order to take Maura to all the places she loves and deserves to go to she decides she may have to invest in some new cloths! Finally she settles on the grey dress she had worn to TJs christening.

Jane embraced the evening, enjoying the music, the story and the humour she hadn't expected to be portrayed by dance. Maura looked completely enchanted throughout the performance which made Jane's heart flutter more.

* * *

Before they had even got in through the front door of Maura's house Jane placed her arm around the doctor, facing her square on. Suddenly, she backed the shorter women against the wall, and they both shivered as they felt the distinct difference between the cold from outside and the warmth of her body pressed so close against each other.

Jane pulled Maura's coat off letting it drop to the floor leaving her arms bare and making Jane acutely aware of how pale and small they were. Maura pulled Jane closer, as the detective eased the doctors designer dress up and placed one of her legs between Maura's. Mirroring the action Jane rested her crotch on Maura's leg, which involuntarily bent up to accommodate her. She didn't say anything, but her eyes were on fire. Maura felt the desire like heat emanating from her. Her mouth moved to her ear, where her hot breath lingered.

Suddenly, Maura felt Jane's tongue across her ear, into my ear, gently nibbling at her ear lobes. A sigh escaped her mouth, and a shiver ran down her spine. Maura's back arched towards Jane, and she felt the grip around her hips grow tighter.

Jane pulled back slightly, and for a second she admired Maura's pale, beautiful skin. Then she leaned in to kiss her.

Jane found the small discrete zipper hidden in the back of Maura's dress and slowly pulled it down. The fabric fell to the floor joining the coat that lay in a heap. Maura stood in matching black bra, panties and suspender belt, which held up sheer stockings that were trimmed with black lace.

Jane ran her hand up and down Maura's bare back, feeling her soft, smooth skin. Her lips were velvet soft, but her kisses were hard with yearning. It was infectious. Maura pulled her closer, a surge in her core. Maura was grinding herself on Jane, moaning in between kisses, and inadvertently rubbing her leg on the Italians own crotch. The friction was hot, and sent Jane shivering in her arms. Each women started echoing the others moans.

Jane's hand moved to cup Maura's breast, gently at first, and then she squeezed her harder. She revelled as she grew more and more excited, bucking harder and faster into her.

Jane pulled back a little, but Maura's hands gripped her tighter as her hips moved faster. She threw her head back and Jane watched as Maura's face contorted into expressions of utter pleasure.

The detective reached down to Maura crotch, and felt her warm moisture through the fabric. She moaned louder in response and grinded herself against the stocking covered thigh. Suddenly Maura was shaking, her head flew forward and she bit down on her Jane's shoulder as she climaxed. Jane felt her own body convulse, and Maura saw the tell-tale spasms through her thin dress. She saw Jane's stomach contract as tremors of pleasure ran up and down her strong yet fragile frame. Just watching Jane was enough to push Maura over the edge once again. Jane continued to move her hips against Maura's leg, and bit down hard on her lips. She felt her breath catch in her chest as the pleasure hit her hard.

Maura leaned her head back against the wall as Jane slumped against her shoulder. They both panted with ragged breathing, mirroring each other. They held each other until the last of the spasms subsided and their breaths quieted.

Jane leaned forward slowly and kissed Maura's neck, all the way up to her lips. "Maur-Honey!" she whispered. Maura looked straight at Jane, dumbfounded for a minute, as if she just discovered a secret she had been hiding for a while. But then her face broke out into a grin, and her eyes twinkled with excitement. "I love when you call me Maur."

"Maur" Jane husked before capturing the blonde in a searing kiss.

"Maur…" she moved her lips to kiss the side of the doctor's neck "Maur-honey" she kissed again the front of her neck before returning to her inviting lips. "I love you."

* * *

The distinctive click of Louboutin stiletto heeled pumps making their way into the bullpen immediately grabbed Jane's Attention.

"Hay Maur" the detective husked as she watched the doctor perch on the corner of her desk and cross her perfectly sculptured legs.

"Afternoon detective. Will you be wrapped up here by 4pm today?"

"Sure, I can be. I'm just reviewing cold cases. I've got loads of flexie time to take. What do you fancy doing?" Jane asked as she tried to pry her eyes away from the silky soft legs that were within touching distance.

"Shopping."

That was enough to pull Jane from her daze. "No… no no no no no".

Maura slid off the desk ignoring the pouting women. "Yes! Be ready at four in the cafe."

* * *

Angela placed her dirty apron into her bag and pulled her coat off the peg. Slipping on the jacket she looked at the Clock. 4pm exactly.

Mr Stanley saw Angela ready to leave and immediately blocked her path. "Where do you think you're going? Your shift isn't over. There are still people eating. You need to clear away and wash the dishes unless you don't need a job anymore?"

"Mr Stanley. Thank you for your concern over my job status but my contracted hours are 9am til 4pm. Now I know I usually stay if there are customers here still eating but I don't have to and today I have somewhere to be".

The old man stood struck dumb for a few seconds "Well Angela, the café is up for tender next month and I may decide to retire so we'll see how you do getting a job with the new owner without a reference."

Stanley walked off felling a little satisfied leaving a fuming Angela standing at the end of the counter.

"Hello Angela? Are you ok?"

"Hi Maura sweetheart. I'm fine. Well I'm not. That man. He infuriates me" the rasp in Angela's voice got worse as she got more and more frustrated. "Mr Stanley says the Division one café is up for tender in next month and he says if he decides to retire he won't give me a reference. He a… he a ass is what he is!"

"Oh Angela, I'm sure it will be fine. We know Mr Stanley should be taken with a proverbial pinch of salt."

"You're allowing salt now?" Jane asked as she approached her mother and girlfriend only picking up on the end of the conversation.

"No Jane. Salt in moderation is vital for a balanced diet but your sodium intake needs to be reduced" Maura replied seriously.

Jane huffed. "I knew it was too good to be true. So shopping time? Yay..."

"I'm ready when you are Janie" Angela said as she linked her arm with her daughter.

"And shopping with ma… double yay!"

"Jane why don't you and your mother go and get my car and bring it around to the front of the building. I just need to nip back to my office."

"Have you forgotten something?" Angela asked surprised that the normally ultra-organised doctor would have left anything in her office.

"Just a phone call I need to make quickly… I won't be long. I'll meet you out front".

* * *

Maura sat at her desk and pulled up her contact list, quickly selecting the correct number. "Argh yes, hello. Maura Isles for Mr Davies please."

One moment please the receptionist said politely before gentle music came through the handset.

"Maura" Richard Davies said in a friendly and cheery voice.

"Dickie" Maura replied with a smile. "How are you? Is this a good time?

"For you. Anytime is a good time. So how's things? Make any progress with that detective you've obviously been hung up on?"

Maura was silent for a moment giving herself away.

"Oh my god. Tell me everything"

"Actually, I haven't got long. I have a business opportunity I'm interested in. Could you have a look at it for me and then maybe if your free you could come over on Friday evening and we can chat about it and we can have a proper catch up?"

"Sounds perfect. I've missed you"

"Oh Dickie. I've missed you too but if you will live in New York" Maura smiled.

"So give me the 411."

"Ok, it's the Division One Café at Boston Police Headquarters. I have a perfect manager chef in mind but we would need to factor in your time advising. All the accounts etc could be handled by the Isles family and foundation accountants. It is a busy café and potentially I believe would be very profitable. Apparently it will be up for tender in the next month? Could you look in to it?"

"Sure thing. What time shall I come over on Friday?"

"7pm ok for you? You're welcome to say over if you would like."

"Perfect. I've missed you and your wine cellar"

"See you then. Thank you. Bye".

"Bye Maura"

* * *

"You're being very positive Janie. Are you enjoying yourself?" Angela asked. They had been to four stores already, two of which were high end boutiques that Maura adored and Jane had barely put up any fight. She had tried on several dresses, suits, Jeans and shirts and had made several purchases. Jane was particularly pleased with her Stella McCartney Black evening suit and her Ralph Lauren charcoal grey suit. They were both being tailored but they felt amazing to wear. She realised she would have to keep quiet about that or Maura wouldn't stop dragging her around Boston's boutiques every weekend.

Angela had wanted to go and buy a couple of new shirts for Frankie and maybe a scarf for Tommy so the women had agreed to meet back at the Starbucks where they were currently stood in an hour and a half.

"Where next Maur honey?" Jane asked hopping the doctor would choose a gadget shop for some Christmas presents or one of the many deli's that offered free samples of cake and chocolate.

"Come with me Janie" Maura smiled over her shoulder as she grabber the detective's free hand, the tall Italian and their many shopping bags trailing behind.

Maura pulled Jane into Forsyth and Dean. The window display had a Christmas theme with a rather tasteful yet revealing mannequin dressing in Red 'Christmas' lingerie complete with stockings and a whip? Jane shook her head. She needed a coffee… to much shopping wasn't good for her.

Jane froze when they reached the bottom of the four steps down into the shop. "Maura" she said sternly out of the side of her mouth. The doctor turned around with a questioning expression. "Maura. You have dragged me into a… s-e-x shop!" Jane whispered.

"The lady behind the counter is aware this is an adult store Jane. There are no other customers at the present it appears. What's the matter?"

Jane looked around taking in the massive amount of stock… dildo's displayed under lights on tables, racks of underwear and fetish wear, vibrators, Whips, Cuffs and…"

"Jane?"

"Sorry Maur. I've just never been in one of these places except when we investigated the Lockyer murder last fall."

"Relax Jane. Have a look around. If there is anything you are intrigued by or want to try we can get it. I promise I won't pressure you into anything."

Jane took a deep breath aware that she would look more conspicuous standing near the door like a statue instead of having a look around. Plus there had been something she had always wondered about but didn't know if she knew enough about the options to suggest to her more open and dare she say more experienced girlfriend.

Jane looked first at the vibrators. She had purchased one online once and hid it in her bedroom in case her mother ever found it. She had used it several times, occasionally thinking about the medical examiner currently asking the shop assistant some in depth questions at the counter. Rabbits, Bullets, eggs, g-spot, USB rechargeable! God that would have saved some effort on the frustrating nights when Maura appeared in her fantasies and she had no batteries. Jane found herself with a large rabbit in her hand off the display. Realising she had picked the thing up she quickly put it back checking Maura and the assistant were still deep in conversation.

She walked along the displays taking in the 'gadgets'. She came to some shorter dildos of varying thicknesses. She picked up a one that turned it over in her hand feeling the firm yet silky rubber.

"Butt Plug" Maura said from behind her causing Jane to nearly drop the thing.

"For men?" Jane asked before she could stop herself.

"Not especially. Many women find pleasure from their use also. They can provide a full feeling that many find exciting and arousing particularly when combined with vaginal intercourse."

"Dr Isles you and your dirty talk" Jane said sarcastically.

"We could buy one Jane and try it?"

"We'll keep looking" Jane said blushing.

Next they found the fetish displays full of whips and floggers, cuffs, ropes and even a 'spreader bar'.

"I'm not sure how comfortable I would be having any of this Maur" Jane whispered. "I mean, its not like I'm opposed to the idea of losing all control to you or having you trust me in that because it could be nice but with our luck some psychopath will break in to our bedroom and use it against us."

"I think we have had enough bad luck for a life time Jane" Maura reached up and kissed the cautious detective.

Jane bit her lip. "There is one thing I thought about the other day. I understand if you don't want to. And I don't really know much… well I mean I know the mechanics but… Maura I would really love making love to you in a way I could look on your face" Jane reached and stroked the doctors cheek "and feel you."

"Jane, would you like to look at the strap-ons?"

The Italian nodded with bright pink cheeks. Maura led her over to the counter. "Could we see a range of harnesses?" Maura asked the friendly sales girl.

"Sure, follow me" Torrie gestured as she led them through to fitting rooms, a rail present with five harnesses on hangers. Maura winked at the girl.

"These should all be suitable for your frame. If you would like to try any on you are welcome to do so over your clothes.

Jane blushed and the girl left.

"I can probably manage this fitting on my own Maur" Jane said as she look wearily at the rack.

Maura nodded. I will go back to the shop and have a look around.

Maura chatted to Torrie as she perused the range of toys. Looking at the glass dildos Maura asked if the case could be opened. Torrie unlocked the cabinet's door to the erotic glass art.

Maura pulled a couple of items including a glass anal dildo with a glass ring handle.

"The twisted and ribbed shaft provides the ultimate anal stimulation" Torrie informed the interested doctor. Nodding Maura requested one with a suitable lubricant and Torrie tottered off to gather the requested items. Maura also picked up two small vibrating bullets, a fluffy handcuff set and some chocolate penis's ready for the morgues 'naughty secret Santa."

A scarlet cheeked Jane appeared from the dressing room clutching a harness. "This one" she squeeked, her voice failing her.

Torrie didn't blink. "OK, any of these dongs will be compatable. They can interchange at any point. Just choose what suits you and that you like the look of" pausing for a second she looked at the doctor "and you."

Jane and Maura stood very still and silent in front of the array. Every size, colour and detail level was available.

"I don't want balls" Jane husked as her eyes skimmed over the options

"Yes, agreed. I would rather it not have the… the detail" Maura replied

"Not pink, or jet black, or skin colour at all"

"ok" Maura smiled slightly at her detective

Jane nodded. "What size?"

"Whatever you would feel comfortable wearing Jane."

Nodding once again Jane reached for one. It was a non-anatomical dildo in purple. 8" long and quite thick but not to a comic degree.

"Well detective" Maura said with raised eye brows. "You are above average in every other way so this would make sense"

"I thought… I thought being tall it would…"

The moment was getting more and more awkward just as Torrie approached.

"Great choice. Soft silicone dildo that needs to be felt to be believed. Here" she opened the packaging for Jane to feel "We have this in pink and purple. With the gently shaped silicone this will be very enjoyable for you both. It's also slightly angled for perfect G Spot stimulation. My wife and I have one. It's fab".

Jane and Maura both nodded.

"Ok, I'll get this all wrapped for you".

"I prefer the pink" Jane said slowly looking over at Maura daring her to mock. The doctor didn't flinch.

"No worries. Anything else?"

"I popped a couple of things on the counter but otherwise that's all for today" Maura replied with a thankful smile.

Picking up the paper bags that were tied at the top with ribbon Jane and Maura thanked Torrie and made their way back to meet Angela.

* * *

Angela looked at her watch before looking along the street again. Finally she saw her daughter and Maura approaching. Kissing them both on the cheek hello she looked down at their bags.

"Forsyth and Dean?" Angela asked. "Is that a new boutique?"

Jane blushed and was about to say it was one of Maura's fancy lingerie shop when the doctor answered.

"It's an adult store Angela"

Jane nearly fainted right there on the street.

"I needed to purchase items for the morgue teams naughty secret Santa tradition."

"Oh, I wish you girls had said. I've always wanted to go in one of those places. I did wander if I could buy myself one of those Rabbit vibrators I've read about."

"La lalalalalalalalala" Jane said loudly dropping the bags to and putting her fingers in her ears.

When Angela and Maura both looked at the detective she stopped singing and removed her fingers from her ears.

"Shall we go?" Jane asked eager for this trip to be over.

"Yes, lets" Maura replied.

"You know Jane" Angela said as they approached the car "just because I'm in my late 50's, a mother and a divorcee doesn't mean I can't still be a sexual women"

"Oh god" Jane groaned unprepared for the 20 minute car ride home.


	9. Chapter 9

Maura pulled lightly at her pencil skirt, straightened her blouse and checked her hair quickly in the mirror that graced the hall next to her front door. The tap on the door came again, a tuneful knock of five fast and two slow raps.

The doctor opened the door with a wide grin before throwing herself in a very uncharacteristic manner.

"Hay Beautiful" came the muffled voice followed but a hearty chuckle. "So I know you've missed me!"

Maura clung around strong shoulders nodding innocently. "I'm a little surprised myself how much I have missed you. I only realised when I opened the door."

"It's lucky I've always loved your honesty."

Maura blushed slightly "come in, the air temperature is below freezing"

The handsome man pulled his gloves off and pushed them into his coat pockets before unwrapping a soft burgundy Mulberry scarf from around his neck and slipping off his tweed overcoat revealing contemporary brown brogues, dark denim skinny jeans and a fair isle navy and cream knit jumper. The dark haired guy was not tall but stood almost exactly at the same height as the honey blonde.

Holding his hand up to cup the porcelain skinned cheek of the smiling women he looked up and down taking in all the detail. The Burberry English Lace pencil skirt flattered the length and shape of the feminine legs all the while bringing the eye to the womanly hips and flat stomach, and the grey blouse tucked tightly into the waist band completed the perfect outfit to reveal a classic hourglass shape. "Stunning."

"You remain very handsome yourself". Maura lent in and kissed the cleanly shaven face pulling back and laughing at where her lipstick had left a small mark. Using her thumb Maura rubbed softly at smudge and then gripped the man's hand and pulled him into the kitchen.

Angela was happily filling Manicotti in Maura's kitchen, 'Wham' playing Last Christmas in the background and Jo Friday merrily waiting at her feet for small pieces of meat. Wiping her hands on a hand towel she picked up her glass of white wine and took another sip. She used to be happy with any wine that happened to be on special offer but the refined palette of her daughter's best friend had rubbed off on her and she was now able to enjoy the aromas of forest fruits, pears and apples in this crisp dry Chablis.

"Angela?" Maura said as she walked into the kitchen with a smile planted on her face. She looked over her shoulder at the trailing man and then back to the Italian mother who was placing her glass back on the worktop and walking around the breakfast counter to greet the stranger.

"Who do we have here? You didn't tell me we were expecting such a handsome man for dinner" Angela said genuinely as she tried to calculate the relationship this man had with Maura. She had scarcely seen the socially awkward doctor this at ease with anyone besides her Janie.

"Angela. This is my dear old friend Richard. He is visiting from New York for the night" Maura looked back at the handsome face whose warm features she had missed so dearly. His adoring eyes drifted from the doctor to older women.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Angela." Richard reached for Angela and kissed the back of her hand softly. "Dinner smells wonderful. Can I ask or are we to be surprised? Actually… I want the surprise" Richard beamed.

Angela immediately liked this man. He wasn't fake or smarmy like some of the other men Maura has introduced her to. He was a polite and calm man and she knew she would enjoy his company. Maura took Richards hand once more and started to pull him out of the room to the stairs. "Richard and I will just be upstairs. I believe Jane and the others will be here around 7pm. Sorry to leave you with dinner."

Angela waved the pair off happily returning to her pasta. She felt a small emptiness sink in her stomach as she watched the retreating par, a feeling that she couldn't place however she pushed it to one side and continued with dinner.

* * *

Jane led the way to Maura's back door with Vince, Barry and Frankie following her down the icy path.

"You should really clear the paths for the doc Janie" Frankie said trying to hide the smile on his face as he watched is sister's goofy grin get wider and wider as the got closer to the doctors house.

Jane opened the door letting everyone in.

"The doc's probably got a handsome gardener that will happily clear the paths for her. That's what classy ladies do."

"Vince". Jane said firmly, her face getting red despite finally being in the warmth of the house. "Maura isn't like that. She isn't some bored house wife who surrounds herself with pool boys and…"

"Maura doesn't need to employ anyone she could have any man…"

"You know what." Jane cut off Vince "Just stop talking about anything to do with this. I'll shovel the paths tomorrow."

"Hay guys" Angela greeted the detectives as they all walked in.

"Angela", "Mrs Rizzoli", "Smells great Ma" came the chorus of relies.

Jane immediately walked to her ma and kissed her on the cheek before gathering beer for everyone from the well-stocked fridge.

"Where's Maura ma?" Jane asked as she handed the opened bottles to her brother and colleagues.

"She's just upstairs sweetie" Angela said lost in concentration as she looked at the oven dials and turned them to the required temperature.

"Cool… I'll just run and say hi" Jane said as she started to make her way out of the kitchen.

"Janie… I think you should wait" Angela said as she saw her daughter practically skip out of the room.

"Why, she'll want to know the guys are here"

"She's got company up there sweetie"

"Company?" Jane said as a hot flush swept over her face. She knew Maura would never do anything to hurt her but she couldn't control the physical reaction.

"Richard someone" Angela replied as her daughter made her way back to her "Very handsome. Nice hair. Sexy English accent."

"Richard someone? Did she seem ok? Did she seem like she knew this man? Was she acting suspiciously at all? How long ago did you see her?" The questions flowed thick and fast as panic overtook the slight feeling of jealousy.

Frankie could see the turmoil overtaking his sister. He rested his hand on her arm softly. "Janie, calm down. Just pop up there and see for yourself that she is fine. She is expecting us, she won't mind."

Jane nodded and made her way up the stairs. When she reached Maura's bedroom door she took a deep breath. Should she knock? She wouldn't normally. It felt like her bedroom too but the unknown on the other side of the door was unsettling the usually logical detective. Gripping the handle she plunged in. "Maur?"

Giggling came from the walk I closet. "We'll just be a second Jane" Maura relied before more rustling and laughter could be herd.

Jane stool stock still unsure what was going on? She could hear talking but could barely make it out "Stop it Dickey… this one?.. Maybe on you… "

The doctor finally emerged followed by a man Jane could only assume was Richard. He was around 5 foot 8 and had thick dark hair. He obviously had some Mediterranean heritage judging by his skin tone and despite being dressed casually had impeccable style.

"Jane" Maura said with a wide smile as she walked over and kissed the detective firmly on the lips. Jane's attention drifted fleetingly form Richard as her eyes closed at the feeling of Maura's lips on her own but her stare soon returned. "This is my very dear friend Richard. Richard this is Jane."

Richard nodded happily but didn't approach the women. "It a pleasure to meet you Jane".

Jane partly growled in response still hugely suspicious of what this man was doing in her girlfriend's bedroom.

"Calm down Marmaduke" Richard laughed at the fierce look he was receiving. "Your beautiful girlfriend is not my type. Well… in that way at least."

"Marmaduke?" Maura asked the pair

"Your _friend_ just called me a dog" Jane said with threat in her voice

"I'm sure you are very aware just how beautiful you are detective and from everything Maura has been telling me for the past three years that is not just skin deep. But you have the protective nature of a Great Dane. My gorgeous husband will be arriving in around twenty minutes so now if you'll stop snarling at me perhaps we could go and enjoy a drink with your mother?"

Jane looked between the pair talking in both relaxed and warm faces. The realisation that she had overreacted washed over her but the understanding that she was faced with made her feel better. She still wanted to know more about this Richard character but Maura was obviously very comfortable with him.

"Come on then the guys are here too. I'm sure they will be excited to meet you _Dickey._"

* * *

"_Dickey_" Jane said as she stood in the lounge next to Richard "this is Vince Korsak, Barry Frost and my brother Frankie Rizzoli. Guys this is Maura's friend _Dickey_"

Richard looked at the brunette. She was still challenging him but he remained the picture of serenity. "Richard is fine. It's a pleasure to meet you gentlemen. So you all work with Marmaduke?"

"Ignore him. I can see why Maura never fully understood humour when this is what her old friends are like."

The pair continued to bicker good naturedly. Jane began to appreciate the gentle guy especially when he fondly started to regale stories of his time in Oxford with Maura.

* * *

Maura selected wines to match Angela's menu, opening the Chianti Salcheto to allow the bottle to breath. A light rap on the front door grasped her attention so she made her way to open it.

"James?" Maura greeted warmly

"Maura. You look fabulous as always. How are you?"

"I'm very well. I believe I may be the best I've ever been. Come in please."

"Well 'love' looks good on you Maura. Dickey tells me its mums the words about the relationship?"

"For now yes. It's still all very new"

"Well it's about time. Dickey and I knew form the way you spoke on Skype that it was just a matter of time."

Maura led James back to the kitchen to meet Angela before they made their way to the sitting room. Standing in the doorway they observed their respective partners light-heartedly bantering.

Maura cleared her throat. "Jane, Vince, Barry, Frankie. This is Doctor James Van Dyke, Richard's husband and an extremely talented Neurologist at New York-Presbyterian."

"Hi" James made a small wave from the door before walking over to his husband and kissing him hello. "Sorry I'm later than I thought. I was held up in surgery and then missed my bloody flight."

"No problem, I'm just getting to know Maura's special friend Maramaduke. She's quite the fierce little thing. I think you will enjoy her very much."

Jane prickled at the words but refused to rise to the bait.

"Ignore my charming husband Dectective Rizzoli. Maura has been telling us of your heroics for over three years… we are pre disposed to adore you as much as we do her."

"Janie? Maura? Could you help me dish up?" Angela hollered form the kitchen, both women immediately going to her assistance without hesitation.

* * *

"So Richard, James how do you know our Maura?" Angela asked affectionately. Everyone at the table continued to eat the delicious Chicken & Spinach Manicotti.

Richard wiped his mouth on his napkin and placed the linen back on his lap. "I met Maura at Oxford University in 1998? She was a beautiful visiting research fellow with outstanding fashion and I was a lowly Economics major who spotted her sitting in a café alone. I asked if I could join her… we chatted… she spotted me watching a really good looking med student walk in and she gave me a shove to make a move. You see I've known Maura about fifteen minutes longer than I've known James!"

Maura looked at the two men.

"The way they looked at each other… I couldn't apply any science to it but I knew I just witnessed love at first sight. Anyway these two made it possible for me to be social. I had always failed at gaining peoples interest long enough to form friendships be Richard and James didn't let me scare myself off. They listened and included me and I got to witness a relationship grow into something I could aspire too"

James reached for Richard's hand. "You guided us and supported us plenty."

"I just don't understand if they mean so much to you why I've never heard of a Richard or James?" Jane asked much like she would in an interrogation.

"Jane" Maura said sternly unsure why Jane was still being so protective over her. She knew Jane was suspicious of strangers and given their history she could understand it but this was going too far. "I haven't mentioned Richard or James to you for two reasons. The first is your ridiculously overprotective nature and the second is that Richard looks after all my financial and business affairs. I know my money makes you uneasy so I try and avoid talking to you about it if I can."

Jane sat silent with a slight pout. "Sorry Maur" she said before looking at the two men "I'm sorry I didn't offer you Richard or you James a warmer welcome. Sometimes Maura can be too generous and trusting and I can't stand to watch anyone take advantage of her nature." The sincerity in the husky voice was all James and Richard needed to hear.

Everyone relaxed and continued their meal. "Richard and I have been discussing a new business venture that has exceptional promise. Richard would you mind filling everyone in?" Maura asked as Jane filled her wine glass before topping up her own.

Richard placed his fork down once more and took a sip of wine. "Maura phoned me at the beginning of the week with a business idea and I must say it has exceptional promise. I understand that you Angela work at the Division One Café?"

Angela looked puzzled but nodded.

"Well I have confirmed that the tender is up this next month. I have looked at the figures and chatted to a couple of contacts at city hall. Now I have tasted the legendary Rizzoli cooking as well I could not be more confident."

Angela looked between Richard and Maura.

"Angela, I would like to create a business with you to tender for the Café contract. Richard has looked at the figures and we project that we could turn over approximately $2000 a day. The staff, lease supplies and overheads from that would be around $1250. MD Isles Holdings would receive 30% of the pre-tax profit leaving you Angela with the remaining 70%. That we project will be around $350 a day, circa $130,000 a year."

Angela dropped her jaw and her fork to her plate. Jane had a similar reaction and immediately reached out a gripped the doctors hand.

"This is an excellent investment for Maura and she would like me to assist you by both looking after the financial responsibilities of the café and also to set us a pension portfolio to provide you with continued income. I have assurances from my contacts that if we tender we will be successful in our bid."

"Part of the plan" Maura looked directly at Angela as she spoke "is to include career skills development to street kids. I know you will provide young people with have no other hope of gaining experience with practical skills and guidance and it is this aspect of the proposal that stands us apart."

A smile started to creep over Angela's face.

"What do you think Angela?" Maura asked concern slightly clipping her voice. She hoped that this time she hadn't gone too far.

"I just can't believe it. I can't run the café though! I don't know how. It's a lovely offer Maura but I will let you down."

"I'm here to teach you how to run the place. You really just need to keep doing what you're doing. You have three children. I'm sure you're used to budgeting meals and looking at your shopping list to reduce waste. You will just need to do that on a larger scale" Richard said reassuringly.

"Don't decide now Angela but I would really like to do this with you. I think you could create an excellent café with a wonderful opportunities for helping homeless youths."

* * *

Jane lent against the door frame of the en suite watching the blonde women who had completed her night-time regime and now sat in bed opening her book. She had changed into loose fitting lounge pants and a vest and looked the epitome of androgynous sexuality with her tan muscles and strong features.

"I'm sorry about earlier" Jane husked as watched the delicate mannerisms of her lover.

Maura looked up and nodded. "You should be. You behaved like a three year old Jane. A three year old who doesn't want to share her toys."

"Singular Maur. I don't want to share my toy. You mean the world to me and I might get a bit protective but I can't help it. I've nearly lost you too many times. I don't trust that easily."

Maura closed her book giving Jane her full attention. "I know." She patted the bed beside her.

Jane walked and sat on the bed with her back to Maura. "And this café thing. It's too much. I can't repay your generosity. The gesture is too big. I know you love me but if it doesn't work. You don't need to make big gestures."

"Jane" Maura pulled the detectives shoulder so the brunettes dark eyes found her own "Angela has been like a mother to me. She has shown me unconditional parental affection. She has taught me so much. My relationship to Angela in many ways is separate to you. She brought you into the world and you brought her into my life but this is something I want to do for her… with her. It will not affect us at all."

Jane nodded and captured the doctor's lips. "I was jealous earlier. I didn't know who Richard was and I didn't like him being near you."

"Jane" Maura purred into the kiss pushing Jane's shoulders so she fell back on the bed. Maura straddled Jane's hips.

"Jane?" Maura asked feeling a new addition she was in no way expecting tonight.

"I want you. I want you to be mine. I want to…. I want to…"

Maura lent down and kissed Jane, her teeth pulling at the detective's lower lip, and capturing the escaping gasp. She ran her hot tongue over Jane's abused lip and gained entry. She could feel Jane's hips start to move and softly buck against her as their kiss deepened. The movement was something the brunette couldn't control in this position even before this night and Maura was in no way complaining.

Maura's silky slip captured the soft light in the room and shimmered perfectly over her breasts.

Nerves overtook the Italian as she returned the burning kisses of her doctor. With her hands finding Maura's hips Jane looked up at the beautiful sight.

Unsure what she should be doing next Jane tried to apply logic to the situation. Her primal desire to possess Maura had left her no time to plan. "Do you...do I need to use lube?" Jane couldn't help worrying that there would be something wrong, that her desire for this was not matched by Maura. That she was rushing this thing. She felt the blonde smile again on her jawline as she kissed her.

Maura pulled Jane's left hand from her hip and guided it up under her nightgown. Jane's fingers rubbed lightly over the wet lips, circling her clit and dipping into the increasing pool of arousal. Maura looked at Jane as the detective continued with the familiar and erotic touch.

"You should relax. We have all night, and I want to play with you." Maura said as she moved herself to rid Jane of the pants. Jane's chest and hips rose and fell as Maura rugged the waist band. She was anxious as Maura saw her with her addition for the first time but the look on the doctor's face immediately quelled any concern.

Coherent thought was lost to Jane as she watched Maura lower her mouth to the pink phallus. The sensations that rushed to her own core as she watched the blonde easily take the head of the strap-on between her lips was a surprise. She had no idea that watching Maura preform an act that she herself had always refused to entertain with her male lovers would be so stimulating. The doctor angled her head to take more of the length and Jane groaned at the sight. From this position Maura couldn't take the full length but Jane revelled in the feeling of resistance as Maura's tongue worked her further into a frenzy.

Amidst moans from both women Jane felt across Maura's collarbone and down to her breasts. She was growing ever more secure with actions and became even more excited making her gasp as she rolled and squeezed the doctor's hard pink nipples.

"Jane, I need you."

"Tell me" Jane said as she pulled the doctor up on so their lips met once more "you want me" she kissed her hard once more "to fuck you." Jane's breathing was laboured.

"Please...fuck me, Jane?" Maura panted out. Saying the words at Jane's insistence felt oddly liberating.

Jane embraced Maura, the strain in her abs burning as she rolled them over so she was on top of the doctor, the blonde's legs parting and Jane settling between. "This way for the first time?" Jane asked. Maura nodded and then their lips found each other again.

With Jane poised above Maura the detective reached down and angled the dildo pausing for the shortest of seconds before gently entering the doctor, second by second right to the base in a single long push.

Once the strapon drove fully inside of Maura, both women unwound the apprehension and enjoyed the sensation. Jane held still for nearly a minute, her kisses were sweet and loving as she allowed Maura to adjust to the large intrusion. Jane relished the feeling of Maura's breasts pushed firmly against her own, her hands exploring the side of the women she loved before finding purchase either side of Maura's slight shoulders.

"Are you good, beautiful?" Jane asked softly as her tongue snaked in Maura's ear. The blonde nodded against her cheek.

Jane's hips moved in steady thrusts and Maura rose to meet every one. Maura reached around and held onto the detective's supple yet firm buttocks to pull them together. They found their harmony and friction as their excitement climbed.

Many of Maura's past lovers had been brutish and fast. Some had never never established a rhythm. But Jane was just right. The trusting movement and the angle she adjusted to hit Maura in just the right place seemed innate to Jane.

"Oh Jane." She panted and nibbled at Jane's neck lost in the sensation. Jane nuzzled her nose against Maura's before kissing her once more. The movement of their bodies and heavy breathing made the kiss difficult but electrifying.

They "fucked" like that staying gentle and caring. Jane's left hand tweaked Maura's nipples in turn before tracing the soft skin of the doctor's abdomen down to her clit. Soft touches deepened Maura's pleasure. They built progressively to the satisfaction they both sought.

Maura's whole body seemed to tighten and flex. Warmth in her tummy spread to her toes and fingers.

Jane knew how close she was. Her speed increased. Her thrusts shortened. The angle changed once more. The phallus with its subtle ridges rubbed over and butted against Maura's g-spot while Jane's thumb maintained the soft caresses of her clit.

"Arrrrhaaaaaaaaahuuuuu!" Maura's body shattered into a blissful orgasm as she drifted into a wonderful haze.

The fog dispelled somewhat and she opened her eyes to see Jane smile down at her.

"I guess you liked it?" Jane asked with a cheeky and slightly smug smile the dildo still buried deep in the doctor.

"Yes!" As fully relaxed as she was, she could feel the tension still constricting her body.

"Can you take any more?" Jane asked as her finger barely traced Maura's very wet and very sensitive folds. A line of sparks followed wherever it went.

"Yes." Maura replied. She wanted more. And she wanted Jane to cum too.

Jane's strokes restarted very slowly, though this time her free hand went between her own legs. Her eyes closed and Maura was able to see her face in a contented leisure, concentration but a look of calm clear in her features. Her eyebrows were heavy and arched, her cheek bones high and defined, her nose straight and slightly arched, and her lips curving and full.

_"She's so beautiful. She's mine."_ Maura thought as she watched intently.

Jane's moans and sighs rose in volume and pitch as she rode Maura to her orgasm. She seemed so engrossed and driven, like she was taking precisely what she knew she wanted, precisely how she wanted it.

She reached her climax above and inside Maura. Her shudders reverberated into the doctor as she rumbled out her triumph and her fluids leaked onto the blondes pale thigh. The combination of the feeling of Jane's movements inside and the vision of the breath-taking detective cumming above her sent her flying in ecstasy once more. Jane collapsed onto Maura panting and giggling a little. "Wow". They cuddled her for a few minutes before Jane slowly pulled out of the desperately sensitive Maura.

* * *

Richard pulled closed the guest room door laughing slightly as he placed a glass of water on each side of the bed. "What's tickled you?" his husband asked.

"Marmadukes got a new '_bone_' for Christmas I think"

"What?"

"Don't worry sweetie… but I'm going to have so much fun winding up Maura's detective tomorrow."

"Don't wind up the armed lesbian honey"

"Me? Never."

Both men snuggled under the plush bedding giggling like school girls.

"I really like her" James said into the darkness.

"Yeah. Me too. Me too"


	10. Chapter 10

Gently fluttering her eyes open, Maura woke to feel an arm wrapped around her, holding her breast. It took a few moments for the previous evening's activities to rush back into her memory. She smiled to herself feeling Jane's warm body pressed against her and the faint tickle against her bare buttocks. The sound of Jane's deep breathing made her feel comfortable. They had used the toy purchased on their Christmas shopping trip and all in all Maura was in awe at how naturally Jane took to wielding that particular weapon. She wondered what would happen when Jane awakes. They had spent countless nights sharing a bed before their relationship evolved but the feeling of excitement was there every morning now as Maura revelled in the feeling of being wrapped in the detectives strong arms. Would they make love again? Did Jane enjoy the previous night? After last night, Maura knew that she wanted to continue her sexual growth and enlightenment with Jane. She had never felt those feelings before Jane and she never wanted to give them up.

Slightly stirring, Jane's hand gently cupped Maura's breast more firmly. With a quiet gasp, Jane's eyes opened to see her friend's naked body in front of her. Smiling, Maura rolled over and faced her lover.

"Good morning," whispered Maura.

"Morning," Jane replied in an extra husky but quiet voice.

"So, what are you thinking," Maura asked.

"I'm thinking we'll be enjoying my new little friend again" Jane smiled.

Smiling back at her, Maura leaned forward and kissed Jane sweetly.

"Would you like to join me in the shower," Jane whispered.

Maura replied by giving her a deep kiss and slipping her hand between her legs to give her a little tickle.

Hand in hand, the pair made their way to the en-suite bathroom. Jane started the water and stepped under the array of shower jets. Within a few seconds, Maura entered and the pair slowly soaped each other's bodies. Kissing and caressing each other, they spent quite a while under the hot water. When they were sufficiently clean, they stepped out of the shower and towelled each other dry. Pushing Jane back against the granite bathroom counter, Maura took the lead and hungrily kissed her. Lifting one of her long legs and resting it on the countertop, Jane guided Maura's hand between her legs. Gentle fingertips worked their magic and Jane moaned. Nibbling Jane's neck, Maura increased the speed of her fingers. Jane responded by breathing faster and moaning, "Yes, yes, god yes...Maur"

Slowly moving lower, Maura planted light kisses on the Italians hardening nipples. Her tongue made slow circles around the swollen nubs. Jane's hand went instinctively to her breast and urged her nipple into Maura's mouth. Gently sucking, Maura revelled in the sexy feeling of a nipple against her tongue. Down Jane's belly Maura went, until she was staring into the object of her desire. Using the fingers of her left hand, she parted the glistening lips and used the index finger of her right hand to stroke its entire length. Looking down into Maura's eyes, Jane smiled and rotated her hips in unison with the finger.

Unable to wait, Maura's tongue darted out and teased Jane's clitoris. A louder moan escaped Jane's throat as she braced herself against the cold marble top. Long luxurious minutes passed as Maura pleasured Jane with her mouth. Quick shallow breaths signalled to Maura that her detective was approaching an orgasm. Stopping and standing up, she led Jane back to the bedroom.

Standing at the foot of the bed, they kissed and pressed their bodies together in the morning sunlight. Pulling Maura along with her, Jane made her way to the large window.

"I want to see you in the morning light" Jane whispered.

Positioning her friend in front of the window, Jane tugged back the curtains to flood the room with the distinctive winter light reflecting off the snow covered outside world. Shyly, Maura moved her hands to cover her nakedness feeling exposed standing near the large sash window. Her bedroom backed onto a small piece of garden where no neighbours overlooked but she still felt an electric rush of adrenalin at her exposure.

Sitting on the bed, Jane urged her friend to lower her hands. "Let me look at you" she urged.

Maura's hands fell to her sides as she slyly smiled at Jane. Jane urged her friend on by spreading her legs and gently caressing herself between her legs. Staring at her lover, Maura responded by touching herself in the same manner.

Jane had never felt so liberated or trusted anyone so much before. She was still a little surprised that she had these thoughts and ideas but she never thought before that she would ever be this sexually open. "Do you like performing for me," Jane purred.

"Yes" Maura replied.

Turning around and bending over, Maura did her best to turn Jane on further. She had always been body confident but with Jane something just took over her. A hand slipped around and pulled one of the cheeks apart to expose herself to Jane. The other hand snaked up the inside of her leg and parted her lips. Rising up, Maura moved closer to the window and pressed herself against it. The ice cold glass caused her nipples to stiffen to an exciting ache. Glancing over her shoulder, Maura gave Jane a coy smile.

"Are you willing to share my naked body with everyone who might be looking at me right now?" Maura teased.

"They can watch, but you're all mine," Jane said as she slipped a finger inside of herself.

"You like being watched?" Maura asked though heavy breaths.

"Only when you're the one watching" Jane replied, her eyes never faltering form the vision in front of her.

"Come here" Maura said, holding out her hand.

Jane made her way across the room to stand with Maura in the window. Deep kisses were exchanged as they rejoiced in their warmth compared to the bitter snow just inches away through glass. Turning Maura around, Jane cupped her lover's breasts and pushed her against the glass again.

"I'd love to see you doing thing from the outside," Jane whispered in Maura's ear.

"I like that idea" Maura said, "Maybe we can try it sometime."

"Ye, we'll try lots of things together" Jane said kissing Maura's neck.

Dropping one hand from Maura's breast, Jane quickly slipped it between Maura's legs from behind. The wetness let Jane know that Maura was ready for anything. After a few quick strokes, she slipped two fingers into her moaning friend. Working the fingers in and out, Jane listened to Maura's moans.

"Lie down on the floor" Maura commanded.

Jane complied, positioning herself with her head facing the window. Bracing herself against the cold glass, Maura lowered herself onto Jane's waiting mouth. Glorious spasms of pleasure raced through Maura's body as her friend lapped at her. Rocking her hips back and forth, Maura worked herself into a frenzy. Laboured breathing turned to near screams of ecstasy as Jane worked the doctor over with her tongue. Quickly dropping to her knees, Maura buried her face between her friend's legs. Muffled moans of pleasure filled the room as the women licked each other. Arching her back, Maura held out for a moment and plunged into the waves of a delicious orgasm.

Rolling off of Jane, Maura glanced at Jane and whispered, "You have to try that. It was wonderful."

Taking her Maura's cue, Jane squatted over her waiting mouth and gasped as the hot wet tongue found its mark. With one hand on the window and the other spreading herself, Jane quickly found herself panting in the onset of her own orgasm.

Losing her balance, Jane tumbled onto the floor next to Maura, setting off a flurry of giggles from both women.

Maura rolled over and planted several light kisses and a playful bite on Jane's ass. With an exhausted squeal, Jane sat up and crossed her legs. Crawling up to her lover, Maura kissed her several times on the lips.

"We should probably get ready for breakfast with everyone," Jane said, with just a twinge of sadness but fully aware that her mother was most likely already cooking an elaborate breakfast for their guests.

"We should probably get ready" Maura replied also struggling to motivate herself to move.

"I love being with you know" Jane said, "I've never felt like this"

"Likewise Jane but if we don't go downstairs soon I fully expect your mother to come looking for us again!"

* * *

"Mornin Ma" Tommy said as he carried TJ into the house "It's freakin' cold out there." Placing the child on the floor so he could run to his grandmother Tommy pulled off his gloves and blew hot air into his hands.

"Come give Nonna a hug cutie" Angela said as she crouched down to receive the running toddler. Angela had been up two hours already and was dressed and wearing her trusty piny. "Before you take your coat off could you take the log basket and fill it? I lit the fire but there are no logs. The storm is supposed to be coming in worse this afternoon."

Tommy was about to protest but as Angela scooped up her grandchild and placed him in his high chair fussing all the while he knew it was a 'Rizzoli Request' which are not optional. "Can I at least get pancakes and chocolate bacon for breakfast?"

"OK honey" Angela relied without looking away from TJ.

Tommy grabbed the limed wicker basket and made his way back through the house to the back door, a trail of bark and wood chips in his wake. After pulling on his cold boots Tommy trudged through the deepening snow to the far corner of the courtyard where the wood stack was located. Why the main wood pile was this far away from the house was beyond him… he would maybe suggest to Maura that he should move it for her in the spring.

Pulling the logs and stacking them into the basket Tommy head a thud coming from the side of the house. He may not have been a detective, officially looking and investigating crimes but he still had that trait, that Rizzoli gene that made him nosy. Leaving the basket Tommy looked around the corner at the small patch of garden. It was a space used to catch the late afternoon sun in the summer but through the winter was just a picturesque view from two of the bedrooms.

"Merry Christmas Tommy" the youngest said to himself as his eyes looked up at the bedroom window of Doctor Isles. He hadn't intended to look directly but as his eyes scanned the garden and the side of the house his eyes locked on to a view straight from his fantasies. Maura was stood in her window with her perfect naked body on full display. He could make out the full shape of her buttocks and the smooth lines of her back. Her honey blonde hair was up in a loose ponytail but it was obvious she was not long out of a shower. Tommy grinned to himself. He wasn't a perv but who could look away from this?

Tommy felt a pang of disappointment when he realised there was someone in the room with the doctor. He watched a figure approach Maura and turn her so she was facing the window. Tommy jumped back and hid partly behind a manicured tree. He could see Maura's exquisite breasts as a dark haired man worked his way kissing down the pale skin of the doctor's neck. Realising that not only was his watching hugely inappropriate, his mother would be wandering what was taking him. The little show he just witnessed was enough to keep him warm but he begrudgingly turned and returned to his chore.

* * *

"Oh Tommy come and meet Maura's friend Richard" Angela said when Tommy walked back into the kitchen, logs in place and fire stoked.

Richard stood and offered his hand to the young Rizzoli. "It a pleasure to meet you Tommy. Your son is charming."

"Yeah, thanks?" tommy said as he looked the man up and down. This must be the man he had just seen with the doctor but he looked shorter than he had in the window. The view wasn't that clear but still. This guy was handsome, probably rich and cleaver. Dr Isles does have a type.

"Your breakfast is ready honey."

"Thanks ma"

Tommy sat at the breakfast counter next to TJ and tucked into his chocolate bacon. Just as Tommy was filling his mouth footsteps entered the kitchen. Tommy didn't stop eating but his mother immediately fussed at the arrival of a second man. _So maybe Jane's got a boyfriend too? God, those two do everything together… they even date at the same time… women!_

"Tommy, this is James. James this is my youngest son Tommy and my grandson TJ."

"Hi, Nice to meet you" James said to Tommy shaking his hand before light-heartedly shaking the toddlers hand too.

"Is Maura not up yet?" James asked as he set about making coffee, seemingly familiar with the doctor's complicated coffee machine.

Tommy looked at Richard expectantly.

Richard noticed the look but was unable to place the inquisitive stare from Marmaduke's little brother. Before he could address Tommy Maura and Jane walked into the kitchen greeting everyone cordially before starting their own well-rehearsed morning routine. Neither women was overly social to outsiders before coffee so Angela and Tommy just let them get on with it.

Maura placed beans in her electric grinder and packed the resulting coffee into the portafilter and clamping it into place. Jane handed two cups to the doctor who positioned them perfectly to catch each drop of Colombian nectar. Jane retrieved milk out of the fridge and set about steaming it. The doctor placed both cups on the counter and reached the draw for spoons. Jane poured the hot and foamed milk into the coffee and Maura stirred. Maura dropped the spoon into the sink and Jane returned the milk. Both women stood side by side and leaned back against the counter as they took their first sips of coffee.

"Honey, we've been married for six years and we're not that domesticated" James laughed as Richard nodded along.

The comment went unnoticed by Angela and the two women, who were still in a daze from their morning activity.

The pieces fell slowly into place for Tommy, much like the snow outside now gently dancing down, floating through the air. _Their married? Richard and James are gay. Cool. So my sister isn't being gross with some dude! But who was with Maura._

_Tall, dark hair… No shit… oh my god oh my god… I saw my sister getting on it! Gross… Janie was fuc… _Tommy started chocking on his bacon and coughing._ I need therapy… I can't afford therapy…. hu… shit I can't breathe…_

James gave Tommy two swift back slaps. "You're coughing so your airway is open. Just try to calm and take a sip"

When the chocking mini drama had calmed down Tommy couldn't bring himself to look at Maura or Jane in the eye... Damn his sister was a lucky one.

* * *

**So a cheeky little mid week update. The next chapter will have more story progression (well hopefully!).**


	11. Chapter 11

Jane sat on the sofa, her legs splayed apart and her forearms resting on her thighs as she flicked through the channels finding something suitable to have on in the background.

"Maramaduke" Richard greeted as he walked in and sat on the other sofa.

"_Dickey_" Jane replied in a sarcastic tone, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"Why so glum? Did Maura take your new bone off you?"

"Ummm… What?"

Laughing Richard looked at the television without any idea of what was on.

Jane shifted her attention to take in the room; the fire flickering softly as the logs began to flame, the twinkling Christmas tree in the corner, and the empty space underneath as a reminder that she was yet to complete her Christmas shopping.

"So you and Maura have been friends a long time yeah?" Jane askes all the time trying to appear casual and not too interested.

"She is an important part of my life yes… I like seeing her happy."

"So as her _gay bestie_ you got any suggestions for a gift she would really love?"

James walked into the room and sat next to Richard, the newspaper folded in his hand engrossed in the articles.

"I think you gave her a rather fulfilling Christmas presents last night… at least twice I believe!"

Jane immediately flushed with cold heat spreading across her face. As Jane looked anywhere but at Richard Maura walked into the room.

Seeing a very red cheeked Jane, a laughing Richard and James sitting shaking his head with a contrasting small smile tugging at his lips Maura stood still in the middle of the room looking between the three. "What's going on? What's so funny?"

Jane looked at Maura with pleading eyes but unable to convey any psychic message.

"Oh darling, Maura has never been quiet and for a house of this style the walls appear to resonate sound rather than dampen it!"

Jane's mouth hung open as her stare intensified at Maura.

"Don't let him wind you up Jane. You sounded like you were doing a marvellous job" James tried to say with a straight face.

"You were just doing what comes naturally hay Marmaduke… burying your bone!"

"Sweetie" "Richard" James and Maura sternly shouted in unison at the man now fully reclined, clutching his flat stomach as he laughed hysterically.

Seeing that the laughter couldn't be stemmed Maura took the only action she could to keep the detective from bolting or losing control. She knew Jane would never hurt Richard but he would not be as resilient to the rough housing she was so keen on when her brothers took a joke a step too far.

Maura walked over to the slightly shaking detective and leaned towards her placing her hands on strong shoulders to steady herself. With a quick glace towards the door and hallway Maura leaned the extra couple of inches to capture Jane's lips, her left foot kicking up behind her as she did. She kissed Jane pulling slightly on her lower lip but keeping her eyes fixed on the dark brown orbs of her lover. Pulling back and delivering a further two pecks Maura struggled back to a standing position. As Maura turned to place another Log on the fire she caught Jane in the corner of her eye. The detective had Richard in her sights and with one swift movement swung her left leg over her right leg and just managed to kick the dark haired man. As Richard lurched forward to grab his wounded shin with small whimpers escaping his pouting lips Jane returned to her former position with an exceptionally unsuccessful look of innocence on her face.

Maura, placing her hands on her hips looked between the two unsure what to do. She couldn't tell if Jane's dislike of Richard was real or bravado. "James, would you care to come with me for lunch today? I believe Jane and Richard need some quality bonding time."

Jane groaned as her eyes widened at Maura trying to get the doctor to see her objection.

James got up from his seat and stood next to Maura, both medics looking down at their unruly partners. "I think that sounds like a wonderful plan Maura. I think a day in town would do them both the world of good."

* * *

"Sephora?"

"Really?"

"Banana Republic?"

"Look Marmaduke…

"What Dickey?"

Richard held Jane's biceps and turned the taller women to face him. Taking a deep breath he spoke quietly. "I like you Jane. And I love how happy you make Maura. She won't expect lavish gifts, she won't want extravagant gestures."

Jane looked to the floor, her shoulders dropping a little in relief but still completely at a loss as what to buy the beautiful women.

"But you do need to get her a gift that shows you have put some thought into it. You will know the type of Christmases Maura had before you came into her life. Every year since I have had an excited phone call on Christmas day telling me about the beautiful gifts she received from your family and every year she descried in great detail the presents you gave her… even the year you got her a nodding dog dashboard companion and a Red Vines dispenser for her car."

Jane smiled at the memory. She thought Maura would break out into hives as the doctor knelt on the floor next to the tree and said how much she loved her gifts. The rest of the family hadn't even tried to conceal their disappointment but Maura smiled and kissed Jane softly on the cheek. She really did love the gesture.

Jane breathed out. "Ok, take me shopping"

A grin stared back at Jane "Oh baby… we're off to Newbury Street."

* * *

"No more! I beg you… no more…"

"Stop whining detective" Richard said over his shoulder as Jane shuffled behind as the doorman opened the door the boutique.

Jane looked around the store, her eyes took in the white walls and dark wood shelving. There were four small rails with a handful of delicate dresses hanging on each, a table in the middle of the room with scarves and gloves. But Jane's eyes were drawn to the handbags that lined every wall. Without looking closer she had already seen a couple that would be perfect for Maura. _Dickey did good._

Jane walked slowly up to the first display of brown tote bags in four sizes. Running her thumb over the soft leather Jane tried to remember the size and shape bag that Maura favoured.

"Marmaduke… here!"

"You did not just call me like you would a dog _Dickey_" Jane said through gritted teeth as she crossed the shop. The sales girl had smiled pleasantly at them when they walked in but was now happily tending to two women looking at cocktail dresses.

Richard shook his head. "Here… bright colours will be on trend for the spring. This would be perfect…"

Jane looked at the bag in question. _Suffolk Pheasant Green Ostrich… hu… I thought that colour was turquoise! It's nice… It's Maura's colour… it would suit her… and she does love bags as much as she loves shoes…"_

"This is new to the Mulberry design repertoire and Maura may not have seen it yet! You see here the iconic heritage detailing and the vintage-inspired frame top is reminiscent of a very proper and classically English style of handbag which I know Maura adores."

Jane looked blankly at Richard. _God! He's so cliché… am I that cliché… maybe there is something in the stereotype thing… damn!_

"What do you think?" Richard asked softly waiting for Jane to decide. This was the first shop where he saw Jane show any interest and he was surprisingly ok with that. It showed good taste.

"Yes. But there is no price tag?"

"The inside is suede lined. It's breath-taking."

_Hu… I wonder if he got this from Maura or the other way around… Just because something is expensive doesn't mean they have to avoid talking price tag. Anyway it's a beautiful bag. And a couple of thousand dollars is excessive but this feels right. Maura would love it. He thinks I'm going to be shocked… bring it on Dickey I'm not scared_ "Price tag?"

Turning a small tent card to face Jane he read "$6125!"

Jane blushed as her eyes went wide. "I didn't think… I can't afford that." Jane felt a sinking feeling as she mentally started looking at the other bags.

"Jane. You are a detective. I estimate you earn around $65k a year?"

Jane nodded, a little uneasy about discussing this in public. Richard was being discrete and she was surprised that there was no condescension in his voice.

"You have your condo, Maura told me all about that last year. You drive your police cruiser so you don't have motoring costs. You don't go on extravagant holidays from what I can understand and honey you defiantly don't spend excessive money on your own cloths. So what are you saving for? Or should I ask why you are afraid of spending money?"

Jane breathed out a long breath and flicked her dark curls over her head and out of her face. "I love Maura. I do. But I am not a lucky person generally. I get kidnapped, I've had more than one serial killer try to kill me, I've been in car wrecks and my body is scared by knife and gunshot wounds. One day I won't recover and I will need savings to survive when I can't work."

Richard nodded in understanding but chuckled slightly. "Unlucky? I would say your one lucky bastard to survive all that. You do a dangerous job. You take calculated risks. You survive. Plus you have Maura. You're defiantly a lucky one."

"I guess when you put it like that!"

"If you would trust me I would be happy to help you invest your savings. Make them work for you so you can still have your safety blanket but you can let your hair down too. You're a proud women Jane and Maura isn't a cheap lady to 'run'. You won't want her paying for you all the time but you will still want to go to the places she loves and the places she deserves to go too."

Jane looked at the shorter man. "I'd appreciate that" Jane husked.

"No worries. Now, this bag. Yes or no? We can keep looking!"

"No, this is the one. Maura will love it. I will love seeing her carry it. I'll get it."

* * *

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" Jane said as Richard led them to a shop he just needed to 'nip' into.

"What?" Richard asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Get this straight Dickey… you and I don't know each other anywhere near well enough to go into a… into a… a sex shop" Jane practically whispered the last part as Richard opened the door to Forsyth and Dean.

"Getting things 'straight' isn't exactly either of our area of expertise is it? No I just want to look for a gift for James. A naught present at Christmas is a tradition of ours".

"TMI"

"I'll just be a minute… why don't you look for something to fill Maura's stocking?"

"See that wasn't even dirty… why'd you have to say it like that!"

"Like what?"

The salesgirl recognised Jane and waved from the counter. "Welcome back."

"Yeah… thanks I guess… I'm just… I'm just going to look over here." Jane was beet red but made her way through the displays to shield herself from Richard and the helpful assistant.

She could here Richard chuckle and she looked over to him. With raised eyebrows the shorter man was challenging her. Jane looked at the display she was stood absentmindedly in front of and jumped back like she had been burnt. _Ropes, handcuffs, shackles, ball gag, whips… shit… don't react Rizzoli… just keep looking like you mean it… there is no way Dickey is winning… just pick a couple of things up and go pay for them… yeah… take that Dickey… I'm sexually confident… augh crap… what to get… he's still looking… just pick a few things and pay… he'll go back to browsing… he won't know or care exactly what I pick up… cool… got it… _

* * *

"So you both survived?" James asked as the four sipped on their coffee in a small Italian coffee shop Maura favoured.

"Just!" Richard said as he watched Jane fidget with the shopping bags once more. He was glad he had the foresight to request an unbranded covering bag so as not to give away where they had been shopping. "Marmaduke didn't pee on any lamp posts but I think she did try and bite a women's ankle in Macy's."

"Oh Dickey…" Jane did her best fake smile "your company was charming. I enjoyed it almost as much as the afternoon when I had my Wisdom tooth removed."

"Should we celebrate you both not killing each other? Maura will we choose some pastries? The selection of cakes on the deli look out of this world!" James said.

Maura smiled and stood, her hand brushing over Jane's shoulders as she pasted to join James who was already up and looking at the colourful cake like a kid in a candy shop.

"Sooo…" Jane said only to be met with silence. "Is it just you and James together on Christmas?"

"Sadly yes. It's lovely but we both miss our families. I'm not welcome with his parents and mine are on a cruise in the Canaries for the holiday!"

Jane nodded and watched Maura laugh as she ordered Cannoli. _Argh… she knows me so well… _

"You could join us if you like? I mean it will be manic and I can't guarantee that the Rizzoli family won't end up starting a fight between themselves but I know Maura would love to have you stay. It will be a full house but I'm sure we could make room!"

Richard looked at the curly haired brunette. "I will ask James but I think we would both really like that."

James and Maura sat down and placed the cakes on the table. "What have we missed" James asked looking at Richard.

"Jane just asked if we would like to join the Rizzoli Isles household for Christmas."

Maura immediately smiled and looked at Jane. The detective was looking embarrassed but looked back through hooded eyes at the doctor.

James reached for Richards's hand. "We would love to."

Maura's smile widened further before she lost all control and kissed Jane right there in the coffee shop. Jane laughed as Maura sat back looking shocked and nervous. Jane took a quick glance around… always partly expecting her ma or someone she knew to be lurking… the coast was clear. She kissed Maura back and whispered against her lips "I love you… and you're going to have the best family Christmas ever."

"Soooo sweet" Richard hummed pulling the doctor and detective back to the present.

"Shut up Dickey and eat your cake."


	12. Chapter 12

Day's pasted by in a blur since Jane and Maura had said farewell to Dicky and James, dropping them at Boston Logan Airport. Jane had been as blunt as usual with Richard but Maura hadn't missed the half hug the pair awkwardly shared just as the men turned to walk to their gate. Since that afternoon the pair had been back to their hectic work schedules and solving the complex murder of a visiting ballerina.

"Maura, calm down sweetie… your mom and dad are not going to inspect every corner of your house. They will be happy to be spending time with you" Angela said as she set the cake batter into a pan.

Maura looked blankly around her home. The Christmas celebrations would be starting officially in a few hours when her parents would fly in for the holidays. Her dear friends Richard and James would be at the house by late evening. Tomorrow would be Christmas eve and she was looking forward to a quiet evening of conversation before the excitement of the annual Rizzoli Christmas Eve party.

"Janie, take Maura to meditate. I will have cake ready for mid-afternoon. Go…. Go…"

* * *

Jane led the apprehensive doctor into the bedroom and ushered her to lay down on the bed. "Close your eyes"

"Jane. I don't need a nap like an over tired toddler. I need..."

A topless Jane softly murmured against Maura's taut silk covered stomach. "Who said anything about a nap?

"oooh"

Jane placed soft, feathery kisses on Maura's abdomen, pushing the blouse up as she went, her tongue gently licking. She made her way up to the doctor's lace bra and rigid nipples taking the right one into her mouth gently sucking on it, her teeth biting into it so that pain and pleasure intertwined and Maura moaned softly, the sound coming from deep in her throat.

The doctor moved her hands into the detective's dark curled hair, feeling the texture of it as she pressed Jane's face into her breasts. They stayed like that for several moments, with Jane's lips wrapped around Maura's nipple, her teeth scraping at it through the expensive French lace; Maura's back slightly arched trying to get closer to Jane. Moving slowly on the bed, Maura shifted so she straggling Jane. She slowly unbuttoned her blouse and removed her bra dropping it over the side of the bed. Maura lowered herself so she was lying on top of the Italian with their breasts rubbing gently against each other, hardened nipple to hardened nipple, they kissed again, tongues moving inside each-others mouth, their tongues moving against the other as we tasted each other, fed off each other. Their bodies were gently moving together; their legs were intertwined as they both pressed their cores against the others.

Jane ended the kiss; looking into the doctors eyes she smiled, staggered for a moment by how much she loved she doctor currently hovering over her. The detective kissed Maura's cheek moving her tongue along her jaw, breathing in her scent in as she swiftly rolled the doctor to reverse their positions. Jane laughed form above Maura as she gazed on the doctor's look of shock. Kissing Maura on the lips she slowly kissed her way down the pale soft body, still laughing at the blonde's mock consternation. Jane suckled at Maura breasts first one then the other, biting her nipples gently, feeling her heartbeat quicken underneath her lips. Their hands were intertwined, and Maura felt Jane tug at her so she looked up. Her eyes were half closed, clouded with passion, and her breath became shallow just looking at her.

"Jane" she whispered, her voice throaty and panting "I didn't tell Angela that mother doesn't eat wheat products."

Jane shook my head, "No, I don't want you distracted… Everything will be fine and don't kill he mood by mentioning your mother or mine!"

Maura smiled at her before Jane lowered her head and began to kiss her way down the doctors stomach once again. She left a trail of wetness with her tongue as she moved down toward her bellybutton. Jane kissed her bellybutton, her tongue darting into it, her teeth gently biting down as she felt Maura shiver underneath her lips. The dark haired Italian had made my way down so that I was kneeling between Maura's legs; her hands were gently pushing the alabaster thighs apart so that she was wide open.

Jane leaned down and placed her mouth on Maura, kissing her as she would her mouth, her tongue moving inside to taste her, one small taste. Maura moaned as Jane's tongue moved out of her, the doctor's taste and her scent were on Jane's lips and she was intoxicated. Through the haze of want and need she could hear her whispering, begging, moaning, and Maura could hear Jane's own shallow breathing and the fast paced beating of her heart. Jane opened up with her fingers as her tongue explored and tasted. She found her clit with her tongue and licked; her tongue moved in lazy circles around before she sucked on it, drawing the throbbing clit between her teeth, biting down on it gently. Jane moved two fingers inside, not pushing in, just resting at Maura's opening. Jane's fingers started moving slowly, in and out, up and down and at the same time Jane moved her tongue down to lick around her fingers as she pushed my fingers further into her.

Jane felt Maura's hands on her head, pushing the detective into her. Her hips moved up pushing her pussy up towards Jane's mouth and fingers. Jane was drunk on her taste. Maura's whimpers and moans became louder as she was begging for release. Jane's fingers were moving in Maura faster, pushing deep inside. She curled her fingers touching the walls of Maura's pussy, hearing the doctor gasp. Jane caressed her softly, her thumb moving over Maura's clit, pressing on it, as her fingers plunged deeper.

Moving her head up so she could see Maura's face Jane looked upon the doctor's flushed features, her eyes half closed, her mouth parted slightly, and her breathing shallow. Her hands had moved to her breasts; she was pulling at her nipples, twisting them slightly.

"Please," Maura whispered past a moan. Jane could feel Maura closing around her fingers; she was ready to cum. Jane plunged her fingers into her one last time, harshly, almost brutal. The doctor cried out, gasping. The Italian replaced her fingers with her mouth, moving her tongue into her. In and out of her, as far as it would go into her pussy. Moving her tongue in Maura, Jane's fingers worked on her clit. Pinching gently, pulling softly, and circling.

With a guttural sound Maura began to cum. Her juices flowed into Jane's mouth, the detectives tongue lapping them up. Maura pushed Jane's face into her, Jane's mouth, nose buried in her. Jane revelled in being surrounded by her sent, as she continued to lick her; Maura contracted around Jane's long tongue.

Spent her body went slack. Jane kissed her way up her body; Maura kissed her which was still face wet with her juices. Maura's tongue moved into Jane's mouth; moaning softly she tasted herself. Maura's eyes slipped closed and Jane pulled back and looked upon the content soft features of her love. She could tell that Maura had slipped into sleep and Jane smiled in victory. Carefully removing herself from the bed and gathering the doctors phone to ensure an uninterrupted nap Jane dressed and returned to her oblivious mother.

* * *

Jane stood sipping on an extra hot gingerbread latte as she watched the flight status screen change systematically. Air France flight AF338 from Paris Charles DeGaul Airport 'On Time'. Jane looked at her watch casually. The flight with Maura's parents was due any minute and a strange feeling of anxiety washed over the tall detective.

Jane had left Maura fast asleep back at her house while her own mother busied around adding the finishing touches she knew Maura would be grateful for. Jane still wasn't sure how Maura would react to find Jane had left her snoozing in instead of waking the blond for the airport trip but Jane realised that under it all she wanted a chance to make a good impression with Maura's ever absent yet adored father. The tall Italian used her right hand to flick her long dark curls over her head and out of her face as she took another sip of her Starbucks and glanced again at the screen.

AF338 – CDG – LANDED

Jane took a deep breath and made her way over to the arrivals hall. As she walked she smiled at the festive reunions taking place everywhere she looked. In previous years the sea of PDA's would make her uncomfortable and irritated but now – now she thought that being in love at Christmas was just about the best thing in the world.

Jane threw her empty cup in the trash and found a space next to the taxi drivers and chauffeurs who all held signs with their clients names on. The detective fidgeted subconsciously as she waited and the repetitive action of rubbing her palms intensified as the swing door finally swung open as the first passengers made their way out.

It was Constance that Jane spotted first walking with only a designer handbag slung casually across her arm. She was dressed in an obviously expensive green coat and looked a little anxious herself. Behind the tottering women was a man who Jane could only assume was Prof. Isles pushing a trolley which in turn was piled high with luggage.

The Man was a little taller than Constance, around Jane's own height if she wasn't mistaken and looked distinguished with his peppered grey hair. Jane could make out his perfectly tailored dark grey wool suit and she was not oblivious to the accent of green in the scarf that complimented his wife's outfit. The overcoat that the distinguished man wore swayed softly as they approached the detective who had now made her way to greet her 'future in-laws'?

"Jane darling… It's lovely to see you" Constance said as she air kissed Jane on each cheek. Jane did not miss Maura's mother quickly look around presumably for the doctor as she made the greeting but Jane was not oblivious to the affection Constance held for her. She hoped that sentiment remained after she found out about her developing relationship with their beautiful daughter.

"Constance. It's lovely to see you. I'm so glad you could make if for the holidays. Maura is over the moon. She had planned to be here to pick you up in person but she was taking a nap and I thought she would benefit from an extra long nap!"

"Always looking after our workaholic daughter" Constance said with a smile as Jane blushed. "Richard. This is Jane Rizzoli whom you have heard all about. Jane this is my husband and Maura's father Richard Isles."

"Mr Isles. It's a please to meet you. I hope Constance has prepared you for my family. They can be a little over the top and I'm afraid and they only get worse at this time of year."

"Miss Rizzoli. The pleasure is all mine. So the Law ay? Never liked your business personally but Maura says you stand up for justice. Sooo. Criminal Law? Are you a solicitor? I thought it was against the law for a woman to solicit?"

"Richard… Jane is a highly decorated detective with the Boston police. You knew that. Maura and I have both spoken of her work."

"Right yes. Detective. My apologies. So which way out?"

"This way. I'm parked in the short stay parking lot. What was your flight like sir?" Jane asked trying to steer conversation to safe ground.

"Have you ever flown in a plane?"

"Oh yes sir, several times."

"Well," Richard said as he pushed the unruly trolley "it was just like that."

Constance took Jane's arm as they crossed the road to the car park. "Don't mind him dear. He has his own way but I think he likes you already."

Jane unlocked Maura's car and opened the trunk. Helping lift and stack the bags in the trunk Jane watched Constance get into the rear seats ready for the journey. Richard in turn watched the capable brunette handle the luggage, not shying away like his wife so elegantly had. "And what exotic part of the world do you come from?"

Jane looked taken aback momentarily. Maura hadn't warned her of her father's unique conversational skill. "I was born and raised in Boston Sir. Well, I grew up in Revere but Boston born and Bread. My pa had Italian roots and my ma is half Greek, half Italian."

"Excellent. And does your mother cook?"

"Yes?"

"Excellent. I miss home cooking. All I get is bloody fancy food all the time. And Constance could do with gaining some curves. A young man wants a sports car but with age your tastes change to something more luxurious and soft. What do you say detective?"

"Ummm… well you won't go hungry"

"Good. A bloody good bacon sandwich and sex. That would be a perfect Christmas don't you think? Remind me to tell Constance. That and seeing my daughter. She is a genius you know detective? Cleverest and kindest women you will ever meet. Doesn't understand a punch line or sarcasm but a heart of gold all the same"

Richard got into the passenger seat of the car happily telling Constance of his recipe for a perfect Christmas.

Jane started the car and made her way to the turnpike feeling in some ways far more disconcerted than she did an hour earlier but equally excited to be getting to know Maura's obviously eccentric father.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay in updating. I've dragged my oven Christmas holiday out until now! Happy new year to you all. I will update more regularly again now! Also, my apologies for any typos - i just wanted to get this mini installment up. **


	13. Chapter 13

Jane maneuvered the black Porsche into the perfectly organised garage and turned off the engine.

"It is a nice car. Mind you Maura has always loved the European models isn't that so Constance?"

Constance giggled momentarily form the backseat "yes dear"

Jane and Richard got out of the car and Jane immediately opened the rear door for Mrs Isles.

"So what sort of motor do you drive Miss Rizzoli? A Mustang I'll bet? A classic 1969 Mustang Boss 429"

"Nope. Just my police cruiser sir. It gets me from a to b and I'm on call more often than not"

"My wife calls me a petrol head!" Jane smiled awkwardly as she looked between the two. She still couldn't get a gauge on Maura's father but he was defiantly chatty. "I've got an old car at our place in the Hamptons that's too bloody uncomfortable for me to get in anymore. I'll have it brought up to you… Ladies like nice cars detective. Nice cars and the occasional smack on the arse."

Jane stood like a guppy. Completely unable to move or say anything. Constance watching the tall Italian struggle to gain her composure stepped in… used to these situations after forty five years married to a man who enjoyed wrong footing people as much as he enjoyed well just about anything.

* * *

Jane led Constance and Richard into the house and through to the kitchen where she knew her own mother would be busying an anxious Maura. Her perfect ME had talked so fondly of her father but not in a way that suggested she spent much time with him at all. She knew it had been at least four years since the two had met and that to Jane didn't sit at all well.

Maura was stood in the kitchen washing the last of the numerous pots Angela has used getting a head start on the food for the next few days. Upon hearing the footsteps enter she took a deep breath and tuned to great her guests. She was still peeved that Jane had left her spent and asleep instead of waking her but she was more than a little grateful that she was having this reunion in the relative privacy of her home.

"Mother and Father" Maura said with a genuine smile as she approached her parents. "I'm so glad you made it."

"Maura dear, you look glowing. I love the colour and texture of the dress… is it new?"

"Thank you mother and yes…"

"Maura… As beautiful as ever Petal" Richard smiled adoringly at it daughter.

Maura blushed and embraced the smiling older man. "I've missed you daddy."

Jane was taken aback by the innocence and affections falling from Maura. "Still outsmarting all the other children flower?"

Maura giggled "yes daddy… although I've found my knowledge is lacking in some areas. Jane has been helping me understand sarcasm, sporting culture and colloquialisms."

"Good good. Love should always broaden horizons. Now are you going to introduce me to this lovely lady?"

Constance stood in to introduce her husband to Angela. "Richard this is Angela Rizzoli Jane's mother and Angela this is Richard"

"Angela. Wonderful to meet you. My wife speaks very highly of you and as I'm sure you know my wife rarely speaks highly of anyone unless it's some ghastly artist stacking plastic bottles and calling it an instillation. My wife also tells me you're a bloody good cook. I simply can't wait."

"Richard!" Constance said shapely.

Maura giggled once more. "Can I get you a glass of wine? Mother? Father?"

"A beer. I don't care what kind it is, just get me a beer! It's been years since I had an American beer."

Jane jumped too straight away. "on it" she husked as she slipped off to retrieve two bottles from the fridge opting to pour both into glasses instead of swigging from the bottle as was her usual custom.

Maura had led her guests through to the living room where Jane found them all sat casually chatting. The lithe detective had made the bold decision to open a bottle of wine and to bring that with three glasses to the ladies as well as the beer for Richard. Six months ago Jane would never have risked choosing a bottle without guidance but she had been taking mental notes recently of what Maura recommended for different situations.

Jane sat the bottles and glasses of the side table and first poured the wine and offered it to Constance, Angela and Maura. The mothers gratefully accepted as they continued their conversation. Neither Jane nor Maura realised the women kept in contact and spoke weekly. As Jane passed the final wine glass to Maura her eyes met with the doctor and their finger brushed softly against each other on the glass. "Thank you Jane".

The detective smiled coyly before finally handing Richard his drink. "Thank you Detective. So tell me… what have I missed with Boston sports in my absence? Even championship games are rarely reported on in Europe."

The Rizzoli's and the Isles's chatted cordially for over an hour enjoying each other's company and allowing Maura to steady her nerves and to finally enjoy having her parents. Angela finally looked at the time and excused herself to finish cooking their evening meal. Constance, glass in hand, tottered behind to 'keep company' and Maura excused herself to check on any communication from the crime lab.

"So do you love my daughter?" Richard asked with impeccable timing just as Jane had taken a large sip of her beer. The detective in shock sprayed the amber nectar out barely regaining her composure before she made a complete mess.

Jane looked at Richard unsure of how to answer. She wasn't oblivious to the small comments he had made all day but the man sounded as though he knew of her relationship with Maura instead of just surmising.

"I didn't realise Maura had mentioned to you…"

"Women are made to be loved, not understood. And my daughter is a little more complex than your average women. We don't talk often but when we do she is honest with me. She has leant over the years to soften that honestly in some respects thank god but I am quite well informed on her life."

Jane cleared her throat and a husky murmur was all that came out.

"What do you gargle with, pebbles?"

Jane laughed finally feeling a relief flood her. "That could explain it. Maura explained to me once the biological processes that make my voice sound like this but I didn't understand half of what she said."

Richard looked casually over his shoulder before leaning forward and resting his Elbow on his knees.

"You know Jane… Children begin by loving their parents; after a time they judge them; rarely, if ever, do they forgive them. Maura is exceptional. She has not only forgiven Constance and I for our failings as parents but she has thanked us for the security and education we provided for her in childhood. I always worried about how her life would be. Her understanding of science, literature, and history are second to none but she never joked. She never played. Then one day my little girl phoned me and giggled. She was thirty six years old and on the phone giggling just like I wished she had all her childhood. She told me in that conversation about a tall Italian detective she had met at work and then she regaled me in a tale of a prank you had played on your partner. I could tell then I was hearing Maura happy in a different way to what I had heard in the past. Over the last couple of years the giggles haven't got any less but the affection I hear lacing her words has increased. I want to thank you Jane. Not only for saving Maura more than once physically, because I don't think I will ever truly be able to thank you enough for that, but for also making my little girl laugh. For making her truly happy"

Jane quickly wiped a small tear from her eye. "I love your daughter and she has saved me in so many more ways than I have saved her. She has also brought the laughter back into my life. I don't know if I'm meant to ask for your permission to date your daughter but I can promise you I will never hurt her. I may not have the money to buy her the things she deserves but I can give her everything else."

"My dear. Maura has plenty of money. She can buy anything she needs or wants. Just take care of her for me. Keep making her happy."

"I will."

* * *

Maura answered the door as Angela placed the dishes she had cooked on the dining table. As she opened the door the cold weather hit her fully but the sight of her friends James and Dickey distracted her entirely. They hugged briefly exchanging greetings before shutting the freezing weather out.

"Leave your bags here. Angela is just serving up dinner. You are just in time…"

Maura led the two men into the dining room. "Mother? Father? You remember my friend Richard?"

"Of course dear. It's lovely to see you again Richard."

"And you Mrs Isles"

Maura's father shook the younger man's hand. "It's been a long time Richard. Still a puff?"

"Yes… yes… still a puff. In fact this is my husband James."

"Well I'm very pleased to meet you James. Your husband is quite the financial wizard and best of all he's not the usual fuckwit in a suit you get in the financial world."

"I couldn't agree more" James replied already enjoying Maura's dad.

Jane walked into the room carrying a steaming casserole and placed it in the centre of the table. She caught sight of the two men and a broad smile crossed her face before she schooled her emotions. "Dickey. James. Good to see you." Jane looked for a second and then allowed the grin to return to her face. "Having two Richards in the house is going to be confusing. I think everyone will have to call you Dickey, Dickey?"

The room laughed before Maura's father cut in. "I think that's actually a little unfair. I may like to be called Dickey. I could be big Dickey and you could be little Dickey? What do you say?"

Constance soon put a stop to that conversation and strategically sat next to her husband at the table to keep him under control.

Angela was the last to sit. "Well, isn't this lovely. You're all arrived safe and well and now we can really start the holiday fun. How were your flights? Was everything ok with the weather and all?"

"If you travel as much as we do, you appreciate the improvements in aircraft design of less noise and more comfort, provided you don't travel in something called economy class, which sounds ghastly." Richard replied as he ladled large amounts of food onto his plate.

"It must be hard when the private jets in the garage?" Jane said jokingly.

"No private jet at the moment but I'm going to get one again in the New Year. The trouble is all money nowadays seems to be produced with a natural homing instinct for the Treasury. I thought it would be a sound economic decision to let the darn thing go but I think it's time we start visiting stateside more often."

Jane raised her glass and toasted Richard. "That sounds like a very good plan to me."

* * *

The rest of the evening passed with light conversations and discussions of the plans for the upcoming days. Richard and Constance, Dickey and James were shown to their respected rooms for the even and goodnights were bid.

* * *

"She's everything you said she is Connie. She is perfect for Maura. I don't think she truly realises how wealthy Maura is in her own right or what the Isles Family controls though? Do you think that will be a problem?"

"No dear but don't you find it refreshing? She isn't after Maura's money. She would love her just the same if Maura was worth $20,000 a year with no savings."

"I do. I think I scare her though?"

"Well dear… you scare most people at first. But Jane won't stay quiet and timid for long. I think it's shock more than anything." Constance patted her husband's knee before the pair laughed as they turned off the bedside lights.

"I can only hope Connie that Jane makes Maura as happy as you have made me."

* * *

Jane shut the en-suite door behind herself and looked upon the honey blonde reading in bed. "So you dad isn't quite what I was expecting?"

Maura giggled slightly as she shut her book and placed it on her bedside table.

"My father has allowed his eccentric nature to go unchecked for too long I think but he likes you Jane. He likes you and he loves me and I just…"

"Honey. We all love you. Now how about we get some sleep so we are ready for the Rizzoli invasion tomorrow?"

Maura shifted uneasily in the darkened room, her legs brushing against Jane as she squirmed in bed. When she finally stilled he body her fingers continued to explore the Italians collar bone and the top of her breasts.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jane asked knowing exactly the reason Maura was uncomfortable as her own centre was also aching for attention.

"Quarter then," Jane said "but that's as high as I go,"

"I'm holding out for a dollar," Maura replied with a chuckle.

"Please," Jane rolled her eyes as she began moving her own hands over Maura's silk negligée covered chest, "like I can't tell what your pervy thoughts are anyway."

Maura reached up and began tugging at Jane's shirt, slowly untucking it from the waist of her PJ Bottoms.

As the shirt lifted and Jane helped discard it fully Maura simply looked in awe at the prefect figure glowing in the soft moonlight. Maura caught sight of a stray drop of water running down Jane's chest, between the valley, and leaned forward to catch it on her tongue, licking upwards and reversing it's path up to Jane's neck. Maura marvelled at how even Jane's skin seemed sweet to taste.

"Oh fuck," Jane moaned. The feeling of Maura's tongue, strong and soft as the rest of her, combined with the increasing speed of her own ministrations against Maura's leg had her near what felt like the edge of a massive orgasm. Jane could barely believe it. With her previous sexual encounters it took every trick in her lover's bag to get her to cum. With Maura it was always amazing but here she was almost getting there with making out and dry-humping.

Maura gripped Jane's two breasts in her hands and squeezed. They were, as Maura now knew well pillow soft, but firm to the touch, rebounding perfectly into their place on Jane's chest when released. Not that she'd wanted to, Maura had only taken her hand off the beautiful breasts because Jane's moan at her touch had been her loudest to date and Maura had briefly worried that she'd been too rough.

"Too much?" Maura asked apologetically.

Jane's face, however, told the answer instantly. Her breasts were intensely sensitive to the touch, centred exquisitely at her nipples much in the way her sex spiked at her clitoris. Similar to her preferences elsewhere, Jane greatly enjoyed it when they were treated softly and sensuously but also, in the heat of passion, when they were gripped roughly, sucked hard.

Maura took that cue. She let her hands fill up with Jane's small but pert breasts, feeling the nipples press against the top of her palms and cupped them before squeezing. Jane moaned again. Her grinding increased speed again. Maura removed her left hand and replaced it with her mouth. Tenderly, softly, she began kissing the pliant flesh in a circle, from it's top to the underside, letting her tongue trail around in between her kisses. Creating smaller and smaller circles around the nipple, Maura teased the most sensitive part of Jane's chest by drawing closer and closer, leaving hot spots where the kisses had been to be replaced with the cool air that would strike when Maura's mouth moved onto another spot.

Jane moaned at the heat and gasp at the cold, all the while grinding harder and harder. She'd found a spot where her rolling hips meant she could put pressure against her clit on the ends of every shift of her hips and the electric jolts coming from both her clit and breasts soon had her panting uncontrollably. She could feel her release just around the corner and was desperate to get there.

Jane's moans turned into a near shriek as she felt the first surprising but welcome feel of teeth lightly dragging across her breast. Maura's licks and kisses were replaced with hungry little bites before soothing licks. Then when, finally, Maura took a nipple into her mouth, Jane did shriek. She also spasmed, her long leg kicking out and accidentally knocking over the small table Maura kept near the bed. The contents of the table crashed to the ground. The noise startled Maura who darted her head to the sight of the carnage for a second.

"Don't worry about it," Jane said breathlessly, gripping her fist in Maura's sandy hair and pulling her lover back to her breasts. "Just keep fucking going."

Maura didn't need to be told twice. She began sucking hard on Jane's breast, squeezing the other. Maura rolled the nipple with her tongue, grazed it with her teeth and stuffed it in her mouth as she childishly tried to fit as much of Jane's breast into her mouth as would fit.

Jane moaned with every move, marvelling at how talented Maura was with her mouth. The thought brought a shiver to her as she thought of Maura's talented mouth being applied elsewhere. It was almost a terrifying thought but Jane knew just how high the blonde could take her.

Maura was seemed possessed. She'd suck one breast for a while as she groped the other before switching. Paying each one the reverence and respect Maura thought the works of art demanded. She could tell Jane was coming close to an orgasm and increased her speed and pressure.

"Pull down your pants," Maura said commandingly during one of her changes between breasts.

Jane nodded as best as she could. It was difficult with little brain power available for logic, but Jane managed to reach and pull her pants down between her knees as Maura repositioned herself. Jane was briefly upset about no longer being able to grind, but her concerns were short lived.

Maura, still sucking and groping, reached her free hand between Jane's legs. There was no teasing, no tantalizingly slow motions, Maura simply found the wet opening to Jane's sex and slid two of her fingers inside. Jane was hot, tight and incredibly wet and the feel alone almost made Maura coo with glee.

"Oh fuck," Jane cried, spreading her legs slightly to allow greater access as Maura's firm fingers spread her open as they plunged inside. Jane tightened her grip on Maura's head.

Jane was never a passive lover, however, and her rolling hips now fucked herself onto Maura's strong fingers. She squeezed herself around the invading digits, heightening the feeling as they began thrusting in and out of her, her copious wetness allowing their rapid plunges and withdrawals.

It didn't take long. Between the grinding, the suckling at her breasts Jane felt her knees buckle almost immediately. When the outstretched thumb of Maura's plunging hand brushed against her clit, Jane felt herself tighten and spasm and then gush around Maura's hand.

"Oh sweet Jesus, oh Christ, oh fuck, oh fuck, FUCK!" Jane shrieked as she came. Her cunt, her clit, her breasts, it seemed to have no origin point, just a total release of bliss. She felt herself contract and quiver and tense as she came and, yet, it was like a massive wave of soothing relief washing over her in electric waves. She kept riding the fingers, her scream descending into little whimpers of gratitude.

Maura for her part was blown away by the pure eroticism of the sight. The beautiful women she was making love to looked almost angelic when in the throes of what Maura could tell was a pretty epic orgasm. She kept fucking her despite the constrictive grip around her fingers, only releasing when she could feel Jane's body slow before stopping. She kept kissing at Jane's breasts although the bites and intensity were now gone, just soft, sweet kisses on the welcome flesh.

Jane slowly began to feel her senses return to her.

"That. Was. Average" Jane panted, trying her best to sound deadpan.

"Average, huh?" Maura said as she looked up with a crooked eyebrow.

"Sure," Jane nodded, her breath coming back but the wide grin on her face appearing almost against her will. "A solid C performance. C-plus, maybe"

* * *

James and Dickey lay in the tasteful spare bedroom both lying on their backs staring at the ceiling.

"I do hope Maura's parents didn't hear that" James said quietly as he gripped the comforter around himself.

"Ohh… I don't know. I kind of hope they did! Imagine the look on Marmadukes face at breakfast in the morning. It's going to be epic!"

"Darling you have to cut them some slack. It's new love. We're no better and we've been together for years."

"Yes, well it's grosser when it's Marmaduke"

"Richard"

"All I'm saying is if we are going to visit more often I want for the Lesbian bed death to set in sooner rather than later"

"I think if the chemistry between them remains anywhere near as intense as it is now that's never going to happen"

"Well… maybe we shall have to give them our own little reminder of how thin the walls in this expensive house are!"

"Please. You would be as embarrassed as Jane"

"Wouldn't"

James raised his eyebrows at his husband.

"Fine. Good night my love."


End file.
